Cattle Rustlers
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Jax and Joe take trouble to a whole new level. Without knowing Adam and Hoss show them the way. This is my tenth story in the Jax and Joe Chronicles.  Please read and review. Warning: Spanking of a minor
1. Chapter 1

**Gambling for Chores:**

Jax and Joe had too much free time and not a lot of supervision this summer. Sure Ben left them with what he thought were enough chores to keep them busy, what he didn't know Jax and Joe had found a way around doing them.

Two months ago, Jax and Joe learned how to play poker, actually they had conned Hoss into teaching them. So during the last month of school, kids started betting chore time. Joe and Jax were rarely lost so almost all of their classmates owed at least one or two hours of work on the Ponderosa. By Jax's calculation, they didn't have any chores until next Friday. So during the next week they would play double or nothing with a few people.

Jax was planned everything down to the minute. Some kids would come right after Adam, Ben, and Hoss rode off. Jax and Joe would come home about an hour before lunch to do some work. After lunch the next group of kids would come and work until about an hour before supper.

After explaining what needed to be done Joe and Jax saddled their horses and rode out to the lake for swimming or fishing.

"Joe, I'm bored."

"I know what we can do," Joe said.

"What?" Jax said sitting up.

"You know how fun it is to move horses around town. Let's ride out and move cattle to different ranches."

"I don't think it would be that easy."

"Why, Adam and Hoss are always out getting strays. We'll just go to different ranches and take five to ten heads and move them to another ranch. They have brands so the owners can sort them back out."

"We don't know how to move cattle," Jax reasoned.

"We'll learn with our cattle. It can't be that hard. Tonight we need to find out where Hoss and Adam will be. Pa is heading to Reno tomorrow so we don't have anything to worry about. Whatever pasture they are working, we'll do the opposite," Joe said.

"Sounds like a good plan, we better head back. Susan and Thomas have to get home soon. Plus we need to check there work," Jax said smiling.

They always rode into the back of the barn, so Hop Sing wouldn't see them.

"Where are Thomas and Susan?" Jax asked.

"They only finished about half of the chores. Pa's going to blister our ears tonight if not our hides for not getting all the chores finished. Those two still owe us six hours, I guess we need to stay and supervise."

"Should we try and finish some of this?" Jax asked

"Couldn't hurt, but there is no way we'll finish it all before Pa gets home." Joe said.

"So if we're in trouble already, why not enjoy the rest of the day?"

"I could use some lemonade."

Jax and Joe walked three steps out of the barn when everything made absolute sense.

"Joe," Jax said seeing Buck tied to the post.

"Guess, we'll have to wait a few weeks to work on the cattle plan," Joe said.

"Or the rest of the summer," Jax said sourly.

"We better go in before he comes out," Joe said.

"At least we haven't done chores for five weeks," Jax said.

"Let's see how much he knows first."

The "he" they were talking about walked out at that moment. Ben didn't say a word, just pointed to the barn.

"Nice knowing you," Joe tried to joke.

"Nice knowing the ability to sit," Jax shot back.

Ben looked at his children and with that one look they knew he was mad. He sat on a bale of hay which was never a good sign.

"How long has this been going on?" Ben demanded.

"What?" Jax tried earning her a very hard spank.

"I'm asking for the last time. How long has this been going on? You know better than to lie."

Joe thought about it for a minute, did Susan and Thomas actually know how long it had been going on?

"All summer," Joe said miserably.

"How did you get children to do your chores for you?"

"People just like us," Jax said joked earning her another hard spank.

"Is this funny, Jacqueline?" Ben snapped.

"No, sir," Jax said.

"How did you get children to do your chores for you?"

"Poker," Joe whispered.

"I'm sorry, Joseph did you say poker?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did you learn to play poker?" Ben asked just as Hoss walked into the barn. Hearing the question he tried to walk out, "Hoss?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know who taught your brother and sister how to play poker?"

"I did," Hoss said miserably.

"Did you teach them how to bet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come here. I want you to hear how your brother and sister used the game you taught them," Ben said.

"Yes, sir."

"So how did you get children to do your chores," Ben said turning his attention back to the twins.

"We bet, minutes and hours," Jax said.

"How many hours did you two lose?"

"We were playing a lot and we usually won. We had the advantage because we knew how to play and some of the other kids…" Joe said and was pushed by his sister.

"So you swindled your classmates?" Ben asked already knowing the answer.

"Kinda," Joe said.

"So how many days until you have to do chores again?"

"Next Friday," Jax said.

"Who are the children that were involved in this betting?"

"Pa, we can't tell you that. You'll go their houses and tell their parents. This was our idea," Joe said horrified.

Ben shook his head thinking "only Jax and Joe would turn a school yard into a crooked gambling hall."

"Well now I'll have to have Hoss or Adam stay until your indentured servants arrive and send them away. I also have to asked Hop Sing to check on you periodically throughout to day to ensure you are working on the massive amount of chores you're going to do every day. More work for them, so you could do less work this summer. Is the fair?"

"No, sir," Jax and Joe said.

Ben tried to figure out a way to punish Hoss. He knew they had conned him, but he needed to think about what these two would do with the information they had gained. He was eighteen now and shouldn't let these two con him so easily. His first instinct was to tan him along with the twins, but at last minute decided to say,

"Hoss you will not go to town, for two weeks."

"But Pa…" Hoss tried but stopped at the glared he got from his father.

"Go inside and tell Hop Sing the twins will not be joining us for supper," Ben said.

Ben didn't say another word. He took off his belt and bent Joe over tanning him good. Jax was next. Both tried the, I'm sorry and please stop routine without avail.

"Bed, now," Ben said putting his belt back on. The sobbing twins ran in the house and up the stairs rubbing their throbbing backsides.

Ben walked back in the house and looked at Hoss and said,

"Your backside should be stinging too, young man."

"Pa, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Hoss said. "They said they were going to be bored this summer and were getting sick of checkers and chess. Joe asked what game the adults were playing in town. I told them poker and I showed them how to play for matchsticks."

"You have to think three steps ahead with those two. They're always looking for new ways to get out of chores, punishment, or homework," Adam admonished.

"Adam, they're not that bad," Hoss said.

Adam snorted. Ben broke in before it became an argument,

"I need someone to stay here and tell their little friends their debt has been paid in full."

"Hoss is going to do it, because this is his fault," Adam said.

"Adam, that means I'm going to have to work later and you know it."

"I would too," Adam said. "Ask your partners in crime to help you."

"That is exactly what you're both are going to do. Anything you think they can do, make them do it. They are not to have any free time until after supper and that's only if everything is finished," Ben said.

"Yes, sir."

Ben started laughing and said, "Gambling chore time and cheating to make sure they won, only the twins would think of that."

"Pretty smart," Adam had to admit.

"If I hadn't come home early, they would have gotten away with it all summer."

"Jax and Joe with free time, spells disaster for all of us," Adam said

"Do you ever think they'll try and stay out of trouble?" Hoss asked.

"No," Adam and Ben said together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Too much to do:**

Adam handed them the list of chores he expected them to finish before he got home.

"You have to be joking," Joe said.

"No, I expect everything on that list to be finished."

"Adam, there is no way we can do all of this," Jax pleaded.

"You can and you will." Adam said firmly as he spurred Sport forward.

Joe and Jax watched him ride away in absolute shock. Hoss walked out at that point and said,

"He's not joking. So you best get at it."

Joe and Jax washed and dried the breakfast dishes, white washed the smoke house, cleaned the chicken coop and the barn. They still had three more things to finish.

"I say we do one more and tell him that this was all we had time to do," Jax suggested.

"What one should we do?" Joe asked.

"Stacking the firewood, Hop Sing will appreciate that," Jax said.

The twins relaxed in the barn, after the stacking the wood. They weren't doing another thing that night.

Adam came home right before supper and checked the twin's work and noticed that they hadn't polished any of the saddles nor did they organize bridles in the tack room. He knew for a fact they could finish everything on the list, as long as they didn't play around too much. Adam walked in to find the twins setting the table.

"Why are you chores not finished?" He asked.

"That was all we could finish before Hop Sing told us to wash up for supper," Jax said innocently.

"You can finish the rest after supper," Adam said simply.

"Adam, we've been working all day," Joe complained.

"I'm too tired," Jax complained.

"I finished everything I had to do today, so you will too," Adam said simply. "I only asked you to polish two saddles, keep complaining and you'll finish them all today."

"I'm not doing it," Jax said stubbornly.

"You are and you will," Adam said.

"Or what?" Jax said sourly.

"You'll do it with a sore backside," Adam said simply. "I'm walking out with you and making sure you finish everything. You also forgot that you are doing the dishes from every meal the rest of the summer, so no free time this evening."

The twins looked at each other and decided they would try another one of their tricks. They ate the food at a snail's pace. Ben had a strict bedtime for the twins, so Adam couldn't make them work past then.

"You're not fooling me. Finish up or no dessert," Adam said looking up from a book, "Jacqueline stop glaring or I will come over there."

Jax lowered her head.

Adam knew that it was going to be a long week with Ben gone. He also knew tomorrow's chore was one he absolutely hated as a child. Ben hadn't made them do it yet, because he was afraid of the mess they would leave for Hop Sing. Whatever mess they made tomorrow they would clean up.

The twin's picked up the pace. Hop Sing had made strawberry pie and they were not going to miss it.

After supper, Adam was true to his word and he marched them both out to finish their chores. Once finished there they went in and finished the dishes.

"Bedtime," Adam said happily the moment they got out of the kitchen. Both children glared at their older brother who only laughed.

Both of them walked upstairs and slammed their doors so Adam would know just how angry they were. Again Adam laughed.

Jax joined Joe on the roof the moment they were up in their rooms.

"This isn't fair," Jax complained.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but we need to think of something. I'm not working like this the rest of the summer," Jax promised.

The next day's list wasn't any better.

"What do you mean, take ashes out of the fireplaces and spread them on the road leading to the house?" Joe asked.

"Look next to the fireplace, what do you see?"

"Nothing different," Jax said.

Adam picked up the poker and asked,

"What do you use this for?"

Jax rolled her eyes and said, "Stoking the fire."

"So haven't you ever wondered what the shovel and bucket were used for?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Joe said.

"No, Hop Sing will have his ready for you tonight."

"Wait, you're making us do more chores after supper? Why?" Jax demanded.

"You didn't finish your chores yesterday, this is the consequence," Adam said and left the pouting twins.

Hop Sing walked in after Adam left,

"Have spoon ready if make big mess for Hop Sing."

Moving the ashes was time consuming. If they were too fast they would make a mess and Hop Sing's wooden spoon hurt.

"Why is Adam being so mean?" Joe asked.

"I think this is Pa. He was pretty mad about the gambling thing," Jax said.

"My backside is still reminding me."

"Come on, I don't want extra chores tomorrow."

That night Adam came home and all of the chores were finished. He found the twins helping Hop Sing set the table for supper. Neither acknowledged Adam's existence. Again all Adam could do was smile.

"How was hauling out the ashes?" Adam asked laughing knowing how much he hated the job. More than once Hop Sing used his wooden spoon because of the mess he made. The twins only reply was to glare making Adam laugh harder.

"DAMN IT ADAM, QUIT LAUGHING AT US!" Jax yelled forgetting Adam's strong dislike of swearing.

Adam was over there in a second and dragged her over to his chair and gave her a spanking. When he was finished he said harshly,

"You're lucky I didn't bare your bottom. You know better than to swear. Get back to the table and finish setting it up."

Crying, Jax walked back to the table and finished her task. Hoss walked in and saw the tears and Adam's anger.

"What's for supper?" He asked casually.

"Roast, potatoes, and beans," Joe said.

"Dessert?"

"Cookies," Joe said again.

"Sounds good," Hoss said.

For the second night in a row, the twins refused to talk or look at their brothers.

The next day's chore list was worse that the first two. Weed the garden, polish two more saddles, clean the barn again, don't forget the dishes, and help Hop Sing clean the house.

"Ok, I'm sick of this," Jax said looking at the list and realized it was Adam's writing. "I was wrong this is Adam's fault, look it's his writing."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to make him as miserable as we are," Jax said.

"Tell me how and I am in."

"Let me think about it when we are working in the garden," Jax said.

Again this was Hop Sing's domain and he promised the wooden spoon if they pulled anything but weeds.

Adam knew they hated pulling weeds. The garden was huge and it was hard not to step on something or pull something that wasn't a weed. By the time they were finished the twins were fuming. It took them all morning, because Hop Sing was calling them for lunch.

"I'm done with this," Joe said as he was cleaning out the stalls again. "Do you have a plan yet?"

"One, but we'll probably get tanned before it's over, but Adam won't enjoy his night," Jax said seething anger.

"Let's see how he likes it," Jax said.

They both finished their chores as quickly as possible, so they could work on the pranks.

Adam was surprised when he went into the barn to check their work. Everything was finished and looked great.

Jax and Joe decided to set the pranks up so they wouldn't get tanned until Adam felt the sting of each one. Unfortunately that included doing some things in the bunkhouse. They felt bad for making the hands suffer because of Adam.

The first person in was getting water dumped on their head, all of ladders up the bunks were covered with honey, the door knobs were doused with hot pepper juice, , they locked the water pump, finally they put flour on everyone's pillow.

Now they knew the hands played tricks on each other that usually ended in fist fights. This shouldn't be any different. Adam would have to go out each time a prank was found and break up the fight. Whoever laughed the most was the one to get hit by the victim.

As predicted the first person in the door was soaked with water. Mark Taylor had the misfortune to be on the receiving end of that joke. Lee Davis was the one who was laughing the most. The fight was on. Adam had just sat down for supper when he heard the commotion in the bunkhouse. He ran in and stopped the fight.

The next thing he knew there was another fight. He had to stop four fights that evening. He came back in extremely angry and turned his attention to the twins and demanded,

"Someone played a lot of tricks on the hands tonight. Do you know anything about this?"

"We were working all day. People walked in and out of there," Jax said innocently.

Adam couldn't prove anything but thought they had something to do with this. The next prank wasn't happening until the morning. This one had taken Jax forever to finish, in fact she finished it when they were sent up to bed. It was the one that would probably cost them each a tanning if Adam didn't find it funny.

Jax heard Adam swearing as he tried to put on shirt after shirt. There was something keeping his arm from fully going into every shirt. After the third shirt he looked and saw the thread web in the middle of his shit sleeve blocking his way.

"JACQUELINE ANNE-MARIE, CARTWRIGHT" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes," Jax said innocently and she walked into Adam's room.

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHY I AM NOT WEARING A SHIRT?"

"I don't know, you have three perfectly good ones right there," Jax said trying not to let her voice shake.

He shoved one at her.

"Put it on."

Jax had been expecting this and left a strategic gap that would allow her small arm to get through. The tread used to block Adam's arm from going though was holding up nicely, she noticed.

"I don't see a problem," Jax said.

Adam yanked it off which cause the thread to burn her arm and her to yelp in pain.

Adam picked her up so she was at eye level with him.

"Adam, you're hurting my arms," Jax whined.

"That's not all I'm going to hurt," Adam said menacingly, "Did you sew all of my shirts?"

"Yes." She couldn't lie when she looked into Adam's eyes and he knew it.

"Did you have anything to do with the pranks in the bunkhouse?"

She didn't want to answer, so Adam gave her a shake.

The worrying about a tanning began at that second. So she just nodded her head.

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT," Adam yelled, bringing both Hoss and Joe into the room.

Joe looked at his sister who was still being held up by Adam. Hoss was at a loss for what was going on. All he knew was the twins were in trouble again.

"Hoss, tell Hop Sing we will be very late for breakfast and could you make sure to tell Fred to take charge out there until I'm finished here."

"Ok, remember they're just kids," Hoss said looking at his brother and sister with sympathy and walked downstairs.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"You were making our lives miserable, so we thought we'd return the favor," Jax said simply.

"Are there any more pranks that haven't sprung?"

"Just one," Jax said.

"We kinda hid Sport," Joe said his voice shaking.

"Where?" That one word had both of them squirming.

"Town," Jax said.

"When did you take my horse to town?"

"Yesterday," Joe tried.

"Was the sun still up?"

"No," Jax said.

"So you created a horrible disruption in the bunkhouse, damaged private property, snuck out of you window in the middle of the night, and stole a horse, to make me miserable?"

"Yes, sir." Joe and Jax said not looking.

Adam didn't say another word he just took off his belt, turned Jax over his knee and tanned her, Joe was next.

Jax and Joe were amazed because Adam's tannings where usually much worse. Their backsides hurt, but weren't on fire.

"Get ready, you have a lot to do today," Adam said. Those two were going to be miserable today. He didn't tan them as hard as they deserved but the next eight hours in the saddle would be torture.

Joe and Jax walked down the stairs. Adam was sitting at the table and pointed to their chairs. Both sat down and ate their breakfast in silence.

"You will ride into town and bring me my horse back."

"Yes, sir," they both said. Not wanting to face a saddle.

"After that you will spend the rest of the day with me on the ridge."

"Adam that would mean…" Jax said.

"Yes, you will be riding the rest of the day on you sore backsides. Didn't you wonder why I went easy on you?"

"I would rather have had a hard tanning and got it over with," Joe said.

"Sorry, I can't leave you unsupervised you proved that yesterday, so you will spend your days with me until Pa comes home. You will also finish your regular chores after supper," Adam said.

Again the twins shot daggers at Adam.

"Unless you want to feel my hand on your already sore backside, I suggest you stop glaring and finish your breakfast."

"Who are you riding?" Joe asked as they walked out to the barn.

"Cochise," Adam answered.

"How are we getting to town?" Joe asked.

"Double on Miss Lily," Adam said.

"Adam that's going to hurt the person in the back even more," Jax said.

"Not my problem, you stole my horse. I'm stealing one of your horses. Be happy I'm taking Cochise."

They knew he was right Cochise hated double riding. Miss Lily was a gentle horse who took about anything.

Joe road on the back of the horse the first part of the trip, finally saying,

"Jax, I can't take it anymore, trade me places."

Jax rode there the rest of the way. Both decided to go and get some lemonade and a piece of pies at the Imperial. Adam didn't give them a time to be back, so why hurry?

They rode lazily back to the Ponderosa and went up to the north ridge to find an irate Adam.

"Where the devil have you been?"

"Town," Jax said.

"It doesn't take that long to get a horse and come back," Adam said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't tell us to come right back," Joe said.

"You just said to get Sport and meet you on the north ridge," Jax said.

Adam got down of the horse and grabbed his little brother off his horse. He took the boys arm and started spanking him hard. Joe tried everything to dodge each swat. When Adam felt he had landed enough swats he let Joe go and walked over to Miss Lily and started on Jax. Jax was better at dodging the swats, but still received more than enough.

"Get on those horses," Adam told the sobbing twins. They were already really sore and that spanking didn't help any.

"I c-c-can't," Jax said.

Adam walked over to his sister and sat her hard on her horse. Joe saw that and was on his horse the next second.

The rest of the day was spent finding strays, checking fence lines, and riding out to the lumber camp. Joe and Jax weren't allowed to do anything they just had to be Adam's shadows not saying a word. Every time they tried Adam's glare made them stop. At the end of the day the twins couldn't wait to get off their horses and away from Adam. They cooled down their horses and ran towards the house.

Before they got in they got in the door Adam said,

"You still have chores to do out here."

"What?" Jax snapped.

"Jacqueline if you don't want your backside tanned for a third time today, I suggest you change your tone. The ones you do every day, when you're finished wash up for supper."

"I thought you said we could do those after supper," Joe said. Holding Jax's arm, she was about to lose it.

"We have about twenty minutes to kill, so you could start now."

Joe pulled his irate sister back in the barn and started their normal chores. They feed all of the animals and check their water. Joe and Jax had to make two trips to the well each. They were only half way through when Adam called them to supper.

"Jax, please," Joe said.

"I won't argue. I am going to ask to leave the table, I'm two sore to eat."

"That's going to cause a problem and you know it."

"I don't care," Jax pouted.

Both of them washed up and walked over to the table and gingerly sat down. Both winced and shed a few tears.

"How much did you finish?" Adam asked.

Joe again squeezed his sister's arm and replied.

"Enough, it shouldn't take us long to finish," Joe said.

"I'm not hungry, may I go finish?" Jax asked.

"No you need to eat something," Adam said.

Jax ate grudgingly and was surprised when Adam looked at Hoss and asked,

"They've had a real hard day. Do you mind finishing their chores?"

"Sure, I had a pretty easy one," Hoss said.

"Thank you Hoss," they both said.

"Jax after supper, I need you to take a bath. Joe your next," Adam said.

"Ok," both said smiling. Knowing the bath would help their aching bottoms.

That night a little before bedtime Adam came into Jax's room.

"Can you please fix my shirts? By the way how did you do that?" Adam asked.

"It's just a web cross-stitch. I do know how to sew. I just don't like it," Jax said smiling. It took her all of five minutes to free everyone of Adam's shirts.

"The one thing I can say is you two are creative," Adam said smiling.

"Why didn't you find it funny this morning?"

"Oh, I did, but I can't let you get away with it. Now the Sport prank wasn't funny, nor were the tricks in the bunkhouse."

"Are you going to tell Pa?"

"No, I handled it," Adam said. "Plus you have five more days in the saddle. I think you will have learned your lesson by then."

"Adam you know that's torture."

"Yep, but you deserve it," he said and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's Big Mistake:**

Adam was true to his word and hadn't let the twin stay home alone. They were happy about his promise because they were learning everything they needed to pull off their next big prank.

Adam was moving steer from one pasture to another. Jax and Joe were allowed to watch, but not participate.

"It looks like three people would be better than two," Joe said.

"Billy will help us."

"Why are they staying in those positions?"

"I don't know let's ask Adam tonight. We've been good all day, so he should be in a good mood."

"Are you asking or am I?" Joe asked.

"About the ranch it's better coming from you."

"Learning something new, maybe you?"

"Flip you for it," Jax said and got off Miss Lily.

"Heads," Joe said.

Jax flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"You get to ask," Jax said smiling until she heard Adam say,

"Why are you off your horse?"

"Adam, I hate when you sneak up on me like that," Jax said holding her heart for dramatic effect.

"You didn't answer my question,"Adam said smiling at her.

"I dropped my coin," Jax said showing it to him. "I thought you were still down there."

"No, they have it covered. I thought you two might want to go swimming," Adam said.

"Really?" They both said excitedly

"Yes, I'm hot and figured you were too."

Adam didn't need to tell them twice, they turned their horses and started heading towards Lake Tahoe.

As they were lying on the beach drying Joe asked,

"Why did the three of you ride that way when you moved the cattle?"

"All animals have a flight or fight instinct. How close you can get to certain animals is important. Many of the cattle haven't seen people for a long time and we have to be careful not to spook them. So to move cattle you need to figure out how close you can get to the heard without scaring them. This is called a bubble. As you saw the cattle were calm and moving were we wanted them too. We push lightly on the bubble to make the cattle go forward and we leave the bubble to get them to stop. Cattle love to follow and most will stay with the herd."

"So why do you move so slowly?" Jax asked.

"With cattle you want to move slowly, it keeps them from getting nervous."

"I really didn't see anyone behind the cattle, why?"Joe asked

"Do you like when someone sneaks up on you?" Adam asked smiling at Jax.

"No," they both said.

"Especially you," Jax teased making Adam smile again.

"Cattle are the same way. They don't like people walking behind them, plus it keeps you from walking in the cow pies," Adam teased making the twins laugh.

"Can we try tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"No, to dangerous."

"It doesn't look dangerous. It looks like walking a dog," Jax said.

"A pack of thousand pound dogs, which can kill you," Adam said.

"So when do we get to move the herd?" Joe asked.

"You'll be able to in a year or two. Jax will never do it," Adam said forgetting for one second about his sister's temper. Jax sat straight up and yelled,

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE CATTLE?"

Adam swore inwardly. He shouldn't have said that. If he didn't give her an answer she would be impossible to live with and if he gave her the actual answer things would be three times worse.

"Jax just forget what I said," Adam tried.

"NO, WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Jax said her eyes full of fire.

"Jax, come on this is not a discussion we have to have right now," Adam tried to reason.

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW."

"Ask Pa, when he gets home," Adam tried again.

"NO YOU SAID IT."

"I'm not going to tell you," Adam tried again.

"If I gave you that answer you'd tan my hide," Jax snarled.

"Joy of being an adult," Adam said happy that she wasn't yelling anymore.

Jax got up from the beach and got on Miss Lily and started away. Adam realized she wasn't going towards the house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Jax spat back and spurred her horse forward.

Joe couldn't help it he burst out laughing. Adam rolled his eyes.

"That was your own fault big brother," Joe said.

"Your sister is going to drive me crazy," Adam said.

"She's your sister too."

"Trust me I know."

"You going after her?"

"No, she'll show up sooner or later. If I go before she cools off it would be useless, all we would do is argue and it's not worth the fight tonight."

"Do you want me to go after her?"

"No, I'm going to give her some space."

"Ok," Joe said.

"Come on let's head back to the house. We can see if Hop Sing has any cookies left from last night."

Adam had to wait two hours before Jax walked through the door. He asked,

"Are you going to tell me where you went?"

"Are you going to tell why I can't move cattle?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm not telling you where I want."

Jax said walking away, fully expecting Adam to yell at her or spank her for that answer. She was surprised when he didn't move but continued playing checkers with Joe.

Adam started to smile as she walked away. He already knew where she went because fifteen minutes after he got home, he began to worry. He found her by Marie's grave. He left without saying a word and decided to let her win this battle so she wouldn't pout about his stupid remark.

For the first time since Ben left the supper table was a fun place to be. Jax wasn't angry anymore because she got away with something that she shouldn't have. Hoss was happy because the twins were talking again. Adam and Joe had a great time waiting for their stubborn sister. Joe actually beat Adam at checkers, but he had to cheat to do it.

Before bed Adam asked the twins to sit on the settee.

"We didn't do anything," Jax said. Usually when Adam or Ben made them sit together on the settee they were in trouble.

"I know that. I wanted to ask you a question," Adam said sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh."

"Can I leave you here tomorrow?"

"Yes," The both said eagerly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you're going to have chores to finish and I expect them done before I get home. Don't worry you'll have time for some fun too."

"Ok."

"Good I have too much to do and can't babysit you."

"Adam, we're not babies," Joe complained.

"I know that, but you seem to keep getting into trouble every time you're left alone," Adam said.

"Not always, Jax said.

"Three days out of four."

Jax and Joe laughed at that. If Adam had any idea what they were planning on doing next, he would lock them in their rooms and nail the windows shut.

"Do I have your promise that you'll not pull any pranks tomorrow and that you'll behave until I get home?

"Promise," They both said.

The rest of the evening went by with games and laughs. Finally Adam told them it was time to go to bed. The twins hugged both of their older brothers and walked upstairs. Joe pointed to the window. Jax walked into her room locked the door and climbed out the window.

"So should we start tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"No, we promised Adam and he let me out of a tanning I deserved today for being disrespectful."

"Ok, so when?"

"We have to see if Billy wants to help."

"How are we going to do that? We can't go to town."

"Adam said no pranks and to behave. He didn't say anything about not going to town."

"You are truly brilliant sis," Joe said laughing.

"He knows better than to give us a loophole big enough for an elephant to pass through."

The next morning Adam went one way and Hoss the other. Jax and Joe worked on finishing the chores as quickly as possible. Soon as lunch was over they headed to town. They found Billy sitting outside his father's office. His face brightened.

"What are you guys doing in town? I heard your father found out about the gambling."

"Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted," Jax said smiling.

"Where's your Pa?" Joe asked.

"Mrs. Davis fell and he is making sure she didn't break a hip or something."

"Why are you sitting out here?" Jax asked.

"My parents have this crazy notion that I'm going to be a doctor like Pa. I won't study at home so I have to sit in his office and have my head in a book every afternoon, with him watching. I get the choice, study or studying with a sore backside. He's gone so I'm not gonna do it."

"You are getting more like us every day," Jax said smiling.

"Yeah and my backside's paying for it," Billy said smiling.

"Well, we're here to let you know we are planning something good and wondered if you wanted to join us?" Joe asked.

"What is it?"

"A cattle shuffle," Jax said smiling.

"A cattle shuffle?"

"We're going to move some cattle from one ranch to another," Joe said.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Jax said smiling.

Billy could only laugh. Jax's why nots always landed him into a pile of trouble, but he always had a lot of fun before that happened.

"When does this adventure begin?" Billy asked.

"Tonight at midnight, the moon is full so it should help us see. I say we start on the Davis ranch, since they're busy," Jax said smiling mischievously.

"Sounds good," Billy said and ran into the office because he saw his father's buggy coming around the corner.

Jax and Joe walked quickly away, hoping Billy didn't get into trouble. When they turned the next corner they ran into Hoss,

"What are you two doing in town?" Hoss asked.

"We could ask you the same thing. Didn't Pa say you weren't allowed to come to town for two weeks?" Jax asked narrowing her eyes in disapproval.

"Dadburnit. I knew Adam would be really busy, so I decided to come into town," Hoss said blushing.

"We won't tell on you, if you don't tell on us," Joe said.

"Deal," Hoss said. "I'm going to the Silver Dollar, see ya at home."

"Hoss can we have a couple of dollars for pie and lemonade?" Jax asked sweetly.

"Here ya go," Hoss said and hurried away.

"He looked like he does when Hop Sing catches him with his hand in the cookie jar," Joe said laughing.

"Come one let's get some lemonade and pie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's Move Some Cattle:**

"Why's Pa home," Jax said as they rode back into the yard.

"No idea, I thought he was coming home tomorrow," Joe said.

"Let's go find out," Jax said smiling.

Ben was sitting behind his desk and smiled as his twins walked through the door.

"Were you with Adam?" he asked.

"No, Hoss," Jax said quickly.

"When is he coming home?"

"You know he'll be here by supper," Joe joked.

"That is true. So have you been good?"

"Depends on your definition," Jax teased.

"Did Adam have to turn you over his knee?" Ben asked realizing his daughter was joking.

"Pa, I have been over Adam's knee so many times in my life. It's so hard to remember," Jax said laughing hard.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No, but it's the truth," Jax said still laughing.

Ben walked around the desk and spun his daughter around as he hugged her. Joe was the next one to get a huge hug.

"I miss you Pa," Joe said smiling.

"Me too," Jax said.

"Did you finish all your chores yet?"

"There's a few we could do," Joe confessed.

"So go finish them," Ben said and watched the twins run back out the front door. Ben knew if Jax and Joe found him they usually didn't get into much trouble. He hated the times when he couldn't come home and enjoy his family, because he had to deal with some misconduct of the twins. He sat back down at his desk and got back to work.

"Why did you tell Pa we were with Hoss?" Joe asked the moment he was out of the house.

"Adam didn't give us permission to ride and never told us we could go to town. He knew we were out riding, so what else was I supposed to do?"

"What if Hoss won't cover for us?"

"Where did we find Hoss today?" Jax asked.

"Town."

"So does he have a choice?"

"Guess not," Joe said smiling.

"We just have to catch him before he sees Adam or Pa."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know."

At the same moment Hoss and Adam rode up to the ranch together. Making Jax swear and run out to meet them.

"Adam, Pa's home," Jax said hoping he would go into the house. "I'll take care of Sport if you want to go tell him some stuff."

"Thank you," Adam said looking at his baby sister suspiciously.

The moment Adam was gone.

"When did you meet up with Adam," Joe asked.

"As I was riding home, why?" Hoss said.

"We need you to say we were with you for a bit this afternoon," Jax said.

"Ok, why?"

"Pa was home when we got here and Adam didn't give us permission to leave the yard," Joe said.

"So why?"

"Town," Jax said exasperated.

Hoss finally realized what she was talking about.

"I dunno if that's going to work," Hoss said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"I told Adam I was down by the mines, to cover for my being in town."

Jax swore.

"Jacqueline," Hoss admonished.

"What are we going to do?" Joe asked looking at the house.

"Let me think," Jax said sitting on a bale of hay and putt her head in her hands. "Did you tell him you were coming from the mines?"

"No," Hoss said feeling a little less guilty.

"So it will work. You went to the mines this morning and came back after lunch to take us fishing?"

"No, Adam will have my hide if I didn't work all day."

"So what did you actually do today?" Joe asked.

"Rode out to the west pasture and fixed a fence."

"That's going to be a little tricky, but you could say you were worried we would get into trouble and decided to let us come with you," Jax said.

"So how did I meet Adam on the north road?"

"After you sent us home, you went and checked on the north pasture," Jax said.

"I guess that will work," Hoss said scrunching his face.

"It has to, for all our hides," Jax said glaring at her older brother making sure he understood the veiled threat.

"Come on let's get these horses taken care of," Joe said.

The three of them walked into the house smiling and joking as if nothing was wrong. The minute they were in the door. Adam stopped them in their tracks,

"Hoss did you take the twins with you?"

"Yeah, when I was finished at the mines," Hoss said.

"Why?"

"To keep us out of trouble," Jax said.

Adam stared back and forth between his brother and sister. He knew they were both lying. Just not about what. At that moment he decided to try a different route and see if he could stop Jax from lying when she was in trouble.

"What's for supper?" Joe asked wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know, I thought you are supposed to set the table," Ben said.

Jax and Joe ran into the kitchen, hoping that Hoss could hold it together if Adam started interrogating him. Instead Adam walked into the kitchen and said,

"Joe, I want to talk to Jax. Can you set the table?"

"Sure."

"Come on sis, we need to talk."

"Ok." Jax said trying to keep her nerve.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know?" Jax said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jax, I know something is going on. Now you have two choices, tell me or tell Pa."

"I guess you."

"Jacqueline, looking at your face and Hoss's I know you three were up to something this afternoon."

"Come on Adam, can't you let it go?"

"No, I'm about ten second from bringing Pa into this."

"Do you promise not to tell Pa?"

"Do you promise to accept any punishment I seem fit?"

"That depends," Jax said smiling.

"Jax," Adam warned.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Were you with Hoss?"

"We were in the same place but not together."

"Where was that?"

"Town."

"That's what I thought."

"Are you going to tell?"

"No."

"Are you going to punish us?"

"About town, I'll blister Hoss's ears for going against Pa's punishment. I forgot to keep that in my instructions to you yesterday, so I guess I'll let you off."

"Thanks, Adam." Jax said and started towards the house, only to have Adam grab her arm.

"We're not finished. When are you going to stop lying?"

"It really wasn't…"

"I swear Jacqueline if you say it really wasn't a lie. I will march you inside right now and make you tell Pa everything. I mean everything that happened while he was gone." Jax paled and said,

"Ok, it was a lie."

Joe poked his head out and said,

"Supper's on the table."

"Go back inside," Adam said.

"Are you going to punish us for lying?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"So you're going to let me worry all night?"

"Yes."

Jax ran back into the house. Joe looked at her with wide eyes. She just shook her head.

Ben was happy to be home and told them everything that happened in Reno. Adam filled him on the work they were able to accomplish while they were gone. He also told his father that after three days he gave the twins a break on the massive amount of chores because they were doing a good job. That gave Jax hope. Joe complained about the ashes, making Ben laugh. Jax complained about weeding the garden. It was a great supper all around.

After supper, Adam asked Jax to go for a walk while Hoss and Joe played checkers.

"Sure," Jax said.

The minute they were by the barn, he swatted her hard three times.

"Oww."

"That's what you get for lying."

Jax smiled knowing she was getting off easy. He stopped and looked at his baby sister.

"Sis, you need to stop lying," Adam said with disappointment in his voice.

"I know," Jax said hanging her head. She really didn't like disappointing Adam.

"Why didn't you just own up to what you did?"

"I didn't want Pa to get mad and tan us. He hates coming home and has to deal with something Joe or I did wrong. "

"Same reason, I didn't tell him what was going on."

"Adam, I know you are disappointed. There are just times we want to do something we know we shouldn't."

"Jax, your twelve and that's completely normal. Well, you two seem want to make more trouble than most twelve year olds. I also know at twelve the last thing you want is a tanning, but you're getting older and it's time to start taking responsibility for what you do wrong."

"Would you want a tanning from Pa?"

"No," Adam said laughing. "Trust me Pa has tanned my hide more than once and it isn't something I want to go through again."

"So you understand why…."

"I do understand why, but it doesn't change how I feel. Joe and you need to own up to whatever you do wrong. You're not babies anymore and I promise I will let Pa know every time I think you are lying. I also promise who ever lies to Pa will get it again from me. You know you can't fool me."

"I know."

"So will you work on it?"

"I'll try," Jax said smiling.

"Ok. By the way did you really take care of Sport for me?" Adam said.

"Go check. I know how to cool down a horse properly, Adam," Jax said smiling.

Adam and Jax walked back into the house smiling. Joe and Hoss let out an audible sigh of relief.

"What can't I talk to my sister without you two worrying?" Adam teased.

"Jax and you seem to be at odds lately," Hoss said honestly.

"Naw, I just don't like to listen," Jax laughed.

"Well no matter which way it is, the twins need to go to bed," Ben said smiling at his four children.

Jax and Joe hugged their father and brothers.

Soon as they were upstairs they were out the window.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Adam knows what happened. He really made me feel guilty about lying. I think we need to start owning up when we do something wrong, Joe."

"Wow, he really must have made you feel guilty."

"No, I just agree with him. We're older now, so it's time to take responsibility when we do something wrong. Now that's only if we're caught. When asked a direct question we'll give a truthful answer."

"Truthful?"

"Well, I'm not owning up to everything. Just what we were caught for," Jax said smiling

"Ok, sounds good. Are we ready for tonight?"

"Well, we haven't had time to get the horses saddled, but we can do that in the moonlight."

"Do you want to sleep for three hours or do you want me to?" Joe asked

"I'm not tired, you can."

"Night sis."

"See ya soon."

Jax climbed into Joe's window right before 11:30. It would take that long to saddle the horses and meet Billy. As always they kept looking to see if the lamps were turned up. Billy was waiting by the north pasture of the Davis farm.

"So where are we going to move them?" Billy asked.

"I was thinking the Carters. They are only three miles that way," Joe said pointing to the west.

"So we kinda know how to move the whole heard, but how do we only take five to ten?" Jax asked.

"Treat them the same way as Adam said to treat the big heard," Joe said.

"But how do we get them away of the herd?" Billy asked.

"Trial and error," Joe said.

The three of them rode towards the cattle, faster than they should have. The cattle started to running away, leaving a few behind.

"Lucky," Jax said and they started moving those left behind. It was harder than Adam said to find the bubble, but it was kind of working. It took till almost sunrise to move the cattle the three miles to the Carter ranch.

"We better get home." Jax said.

At five in the morning, the twins were up in their beds finally asleep. Two hours later Hoss was knocking on their doors saying it was time for breakfast.

"Hoss, can you tell Pa, I don't feel good," Jax asked.

Joe said the same thing.

Hoss ran downstairs and told Ben that both of the twins weren't feeling well, bringing him upstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a headache and upset stomach."

"You don't have a fever, why don't you stay in bed for a while and see if you feel better. You look exhausted, so does your brother," Ben said.

"Ok," Jax said. "Can I move my bed in Joe's room?"

"I'll bring up a cot," Ben said knowing they liked to be together when they were sick.

Adam came in and saw right away they were exhausted.

"Are you ok?"

"I have a headache." Jax said.

"Nothing else?"

"Just really tired." Jax answered.

"Get some rest. I'll come up in a little while."

"Thanks, Adam."

Both Joe and Jax were back to sleep before they knew it, Hop Sing was bringing them lunch.

"Thanks Hop Sing," Jax and Joe said sleepily. As soon as they were finished eating they went back to sleep.

Around four they finally woke up fully. Jax looked at her brother and said,

"That was so much harder than I thought it would be. I think we should wait another day before we do it again."

"Sound good. One of us has to ride out and tell Billy," Joe said.

"Flip you for it," Jax said.

"You call," Joe said.

"Tails," Jax said.

As usual Jax won the contest.

"Why do you always win?" Joe asked as Adam walked in and said,

"Because she has two, two headed coins."

Joe glared at his sister.

"Thanks, a lot Adam," Jax said.

"What were you two betting about?" Adam said looking at Jax. Jax knew he was going to ask and had a truth for him, not the whole truth but not a straight lie,

"Who's going to get up."

"Don't worry, Hoss already did all of your chores," Adam said not seeing a lie on her face but sensing something more.

"Tell him thank you," Joe said. "I really didn't want to get out of bed."

"Pa wants to know if you want supper brought up, so you can stay in bed or do you want to come down?"

"Bed," they both said.

"Ok," Adam said smiling, "Joe, feel free to yell at your sister. I'll tell Pa why."

"Adam," Jax whined.

"Nope sis, brought this on yourself."

The minute the door was shut Joe started yelling,

"EVERYTIME WE FLIP YOU USED ONE OF THOSE COINS? WHY WOULD YOU SWINDLE ME?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to do something."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"

"Four months," Jax said honestly.

"You've used those for four months! I was wondering why I kept losing."

"I didn't always win," Jax reminded him.

"You won on little things."

"I didn't want to make you suspicious."

Joe walked over to his sister and pinched her arm hard.

"Oww, Joe," Jax complained.

"You're going tonight."

"Fine. I guess I need more sleep," Jax said turning over.

Adam came up with supper that night and saw Joe reading a dime store novel and Jax sleeping.

"Is she ok?"

"I think she's really tired."

"Why does she have the start of a bruise on her arm?" Adam asked glaring at his younger brother who started to squirm.

"I pinched her," Joe said, "Please don't tell Pa."

"Joseph, are you allowed to hit your sister?"

"I didn't hit her, I pinched her."

"Add pinching to the not hitting of your sister. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. You know it isn't fair that she gets to punch me all the time and I have no way to retaliate." Joe said hanging his head.

"You know how there are things Jax can't do because she's a girl. The same holds true for you. Do you understand?"

" I won't pinch her anymore," Joe said.

"Good. Come on I'll beat you at checker in my room."

Joe followed his brother. Adam did win all the games that night and called Joe out whenever he caught him cheating.

Jax woke up hearing her father and brother's going to bed. Someone must have carried her back to her own room. She waited patiently until it was 11:30 again. She decided to ride Miss Lily bareback because she didn't want to bother with the saddle. Billy was at the fence looking horrible.

"How come you look so awake?"

"Slept all day, we faked being sick."

"Doesn't work in my house. Joy of Pa being a doctor."

"Why don't we take the next two nights off, so you can get some sleep?"

"Sounds good, so work one day and sleep two days. Where's Joe?"

"Sleeping. Go home and get some rest. Night Billy."

"Night, Jax."

Jax rode back into the barn and took off Miss Lily's bridle. She started walking out and the lamp turned up. Jax swore in her head and turned around to face Adam.

"Where have you been?"

"Meeting Billy," Jax said.

"Why?"

"We were going to play a prank and decided against it."

"Jacqueline, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak out of your window?"

"I don't know."

"Did you sneak out last night too?"

"Yes." Jax said remembering that she wasn't going to lie and hating that promise at the moment.

"So were you playing sick today so you could sleep?"

"I really did have a headache, but it probably was from not sleeping."

"How about the coin?"

"It was the truth, who would get up and tell Billy the prank was off. So that's how you knew I snuck out."

"Come on little sister," Adam said walking her out of the barn.

She knew they were going to the place he punished them, when he didn't want Pa to hear.

"Adam, I didn't lie. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, you get my hand not the belt."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you hand hurts too?" making Adam laugh.

He sat on the stump and gave her a long hard spanking. She was sobbing by the time he finished. He waited until she was done and hugged her.

"Why do you make me tan you so much?"

"Because, I'm twelve and want to do what I to," Jax said mischievously.

Adam's answered with and sharp smack on her already stinging backside.

"Jax, I didn't tell you that to use against me," Adam admonished. "Go get some sleep, because you're not getting another day in bed."

"Yes, sir."

Jax's plan of moving cattle one night and taking two nights off worked for everyone. Like the thought their prank was causing a big stir in town. They had moved cattle from four ranches before someone started to notice. Ben brought it up at supper the day after Jax, Joe and Billy moved cattle from the Franklin ranch to the Ponderosa.

"Cattle rustlers have been hitting all of the ranches," Ben said.

"Have we been hit yet?" Adam asked.

"Not that I know of. I need you to count the herd tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Hoss can I get your help?"

"Sure."

"All of the ranchers are checking their herds tomorrow." Ben said.

Joe and Jax looked at each other smiling.

"Pa, can we help Adam?" Joe asked.

"No, I don't want you both near the cattle. They're acting peculiar. All the ranchers are saying that, except Mr. Henry. It's like these rustlers have no idea how to move cattle properly."

Adam came back that night at supper and said puzzled,

"We had the Franklin's missing head, but we're missing ten of ours."

Mr. Johnson rode up a few minutes later saying,

"I have ten of your steers at my place."

"I have ten of Franklin's head. My bet is the every head of cattle has been moved from one ranch to another," Ben said. "Adam, have everyone check their herds and see if they are missing some or have extra. Let's meet at the Silver Dollar, so everyone can fix this mess."

The moment everyone was gone. Joe said,

"It's working out perfectly. We only have to do it one more time or Mr. Henry would feel left out."

"Joe, something is telling me to stop while we're ahead."

"Jax, nothing has happened, so why are you worried now?"

"Because, they suspect something."

"Nothing's going to happen. Is Billy coming tonight?" Joe asked.

"No, he needs the night off. Joe we really shouldn't do this."

"Come on Jax, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. This time I can't get an adult to cover for us either."

"I always follow you plans," Joe said.

"Ok, but you're to blame, if something goes wrong," Jax said.

Adam and Pa returned from town right before bedtime,

"Jax and Joe go to your room."

"Pa, can't we finish our game?" Jax asked and her father's glare gave her the answer. Jax and Joe sat at the top of the stairs.

"Pa these are the strangest cattle rustlers in the world. They are just moving the cattle around," Hoss said.

"If the numbers weren't even I would say it was just a matter of the cattle moving and getting mixed in other herds," Ben said.

"Jacqueline and Joe, Pa said to go to your room," Adam said.

Joe and Jax went into their rooms reluctantly, wanting to stay out of trouble more than they wanted to listen.

"So what are the ranchers going to do?" Hoss asked.

Jax and Joe should have listened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught Again:**

"Are you ready?" Jax asked acidly as she walked into the barn.

"Come on Jax, it's going to be great," Joe answered hearing the anger in his sister's voice.

"Where are we moving them?" Jax said rolling his eyes.

"Johnson's Ranch, they've had steers moved but haven't received any."

"Joe, I really don't think this is a good idea. Adam, Pa, and Hoss left earlier. Where do you think they went?"

"To move the cattle back home."

"In the middle of the night? That's stupid," Jax scoffed.

"Jax, you've lost your nerve."

"NO, I HAVEN'T!" Jax yelled pushing her brother, "I just think it's a bad idea."

"FINE, I'LL DO IT ALONE," Joe yelled back.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. No matter how stupid I think this is," Jax snapped.

"Good let's go then," Joe said smiling.

It took almost an hour to reach the Henry Ranch, Jax and Joe argued about it the entire way. Tempers were high as they rode down the hill towards the Henry's cattle so the cattle were almost impossible to split. They had to get closer and closer to the cattle making the herd skittish. They were about to give up when the first shot was fired.

"Joe, is someone shooting?" Jax asked.

"I think so," Joe said.

The next shot was closer.

They didn't wait they turned their horses around quickly and started home. They were too close to the cattle, so their fear and the horses racing away started a stampede. Not that the twins realized or cared at that moment.

They heard the third shot making them spur their hoses faster.

"They're shooting at us," Jax said screamed.

"No, they are shooting at some rustlers."

"Joe, those shots are getting closer."

"Go faster," Joe demanded.

The fourth shot made impact. Jax screamed and fell off her horse.

Sherriff Coffee heard a child scream and rode towards the sound. He had one of the men fire the signal shots that told the men on the other side of ridge to stop shooting.

Joe was off his horse holding his sister.

"TELL THEM TO STOP SHOOTING," Joe screamed.

"Joseph, what the devil are you doing here?" Sherriff Coffee said in shock.

"JAX'S SHOT," Joe screamed not answering the question.

Sherriff Coffee looked at the little girl and scanned her for injuries. He saw that her arm was bleeding. He put her on his horse and rode away. Gavin Johnson jumped off his horse and grabbed Joe's arm not letting him leave.

"Why were you breaking up the Henry's cattle?" He asked harshly.

"LET ME GO!" Joe yelled trying to pull away.

"Why were you breaking up the Henry's cattle?" He asked again this time swatting Joe's backside hard to get an answer.

"TO MOVE THEM! NOW LET ME GO!"

Gavin Johnson released the child and rode to the west pasture looking for Ben and his boys. He couldn't believe that Jax and Little Joe Cartwright were the cattle rustlers everyone was looking for.

Sheriff Coffee brought the little girl into Dr. Paul Martin's Office. Doc Martin was waiting just in case the cattle rustlers or ranchers were hurt during the raid. He was shocked when he saw a crying Jacqueline Cartwright on his table.

"What happen?" Doc Martin asked

"She was shot running away from the cattle," Sherriff Coffee said.

He ripped her shirt and swore. The child had a bullet wound, but luckily it went straight though her arm. Dr. Martin breathed a sigh of relief, pulling a bullet out of a grown man was hard. He couldn't imagine pulling one out of his son's best friend. This was still going to hurt the little girl, but not nearly as much.

"Jacqueline, what were you doing there?" Sherriff Coffee demanded.

"Moving cattle as a prank," Jax said tears falling.

"Why?"

"It's fun."

Dr. Martin walked over with his supplies to stitch Jax up. The moment she saw it, she tried to bolt off the table. Sheriff Coffee was ready and held her in place.

"I'M NOT A DAMN SHIRT AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEW ME UP LIKE ONE, SO PUT THAT STUPID NEEDLE DOWN!" Jax screamed trying to get away.

"Roy, I need you to hold her still. This is going to hurt and she's not one to sit quietly," Dr. Martin said.

"I'm fine. It doesn't evern hurt, so you don't have to do this. Please," Jax said.

The moment the alcohol hit the wound she screamed and begged them to stop sobbing the entire time.

Billy ran into the office once he realized that it was Jax.

"William, out!" Dr. Martin spat.

Billy walked out of the operating room and waited for Joe. He knew his friend would be here any minute and would need his support. Joe ran in franticly hearing his sister's screams.

"Billy, what's your Pa doing to her?"

"She needs stitches and you know how much that hurts."

"Did he get the bullet out?" Joe asked hoping she wouldn't have to go through that.

"It went through her arm, so he didn't need to. Trust me she would be screaming a lot harder if it hadn't. All he needs to do is clean the wounds and close the holes," Billy said, "Let's go outside."

They both walked outside.

"What happened? We were supposed to go tomorrow," Billy said.

"We decided, well I decided to go tonight. The ranchers were getting suspicious and I wanted to do it one more time. Jax said it was stupid."

"Jax not wanting to do something dangerous, I never thought that would happen. Why didn't you tell me you were going tonight?"

"Didn't want to risk both coming to town and moving the cattle and we told you we were doing it tomorrow."

Sheriff Coffee walked out of the office with a blood stained shirt, turned Joe around and shook him saying,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOUR SISTER COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW, SO COULD YOU!"

Joe froze because he had never seen Sherriff Coffee this angry.

Sherriff Coffee turned Joe over his knee and gave him a tanning he wouldn't soon forget. Joe was sobbing when it was finally over.

"The minute your sister is finished in there the both of you will find yourself in a jail cell."

"Yes, sir." Joe said wiping away tears and rubbing his stinging backside.

Jax walked out a few minutes later. Her armed bandaged and tears still running down her face.

"You two are in a heap of trouble," Sherriff Coffee said and marched the two crying children to the jail.

Billy watched his two friends being led away and tried to decide if he wanted to turn himself in or not. He would wait and see what happens. If they needed him, he would make the right choice.

The minute Sherriff Coffee placed them in different cells, Jax asked,

"Where's Pa?" She was scared and hurt so wanted him right now. She knew Joe was feeling the same thing.

"Did you realize you started a stampede?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"No, sir," they both said.

"You're father is trying to help clean that up so he doesn't know you're here yet. I'm sure someone went to find him," Sherriff Coffee said.

"Do you know where Adam and Hoss are?" Jax asked wanting her brothers as much as her father.

"Both of your brothers are with you father."

"What's going to happen to us?" Joe asked.

"Cattle rustlers go to jail or hang," Sherriff Coffee said he wanted to make sure the children knew the severity of the crime.

"We didn't steal any cattle, we just moved them," Jax said tears falling.

"Stealing is taking something that doesn't belong to you and you took those cattle," Sherriff Coffee said harshly.

"But we knew they would get them back," Joe pleaded, hoping the Sherriff wouldn't give him another tanning for arguing. His backside was on fire and he knew that it was just the beginning.

"It was stealing, Joseph" Sherriff Coffee said and walked away.

"Joe, this was so stupidest thing we have every done and we've done some really stupid things," Jax said through tears sitting down.

"I know," Joe said.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Joe said wanting to hug his sister and hating the bars that were between them.

Gavin Johnson rode towards the west rim of the Henry's Ranch hoping Jax was ok. It looked like a flesh wound, but he wasn't sure. It took him over two hours to find Adam.

"Did you catch them?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Where's your father?"

"Still rounding up the Henry's cattle, it's going to take days. Why?"

"He needs to get to town."

"Gavin, what's going on?"

"The rustlers were your brother and sister. Jax was shot."

"Please find my father." Adam said and rode towards town at full speed.

Billy was outside of his father's office knowing Adam or Ben would stop there first. Adam rode up and Billy said,

"Jax's ok. Sherriff Coffee has them."

The moment he arrived at the Sherriff's office he jumped of Sport and ran in. "Where are they?"

"In a cell," Sherriff Coffee said, "Both of them are scared to death like they should be."

"Can I see them?"

"Come on," Sherriff Coffee said walking him into the cell and opened both of them.

Adam walked in there and saw his little brother and sister. They started crying and he decided right then that Pa could deal with their behavior.

"Adam, they shot at us and hit Jax," Joe said.

"The bullet went through my arm. It really hurt and then Doc Martin stitched it like I was a stupid shirt," Jax pouted.

Adam laughed then hugged his sister and walked over to Joe's cell to do the same. He pointed to one of the beds in the cell and took the other. He noticed when Joe sat down he winced, which brought a small smile to his lips. Someone must have already tanned his little brother tonight.

"What were you thinking?" he asked with no anger in his voice.

"I guess," Jax started but saw the look on Adam's face and decided not to use that word. "We weren't"

"Sherriff Coffee said we could hang," Joe said starting tears falling down his cheeks.

"That won't happen," Adam said firmly.

"Why were they shooting at us?" Joe asked.

"You know we met the ranchers at the Bucket of Blood last night. Everyone was angry because of the missing steers and no one understood why rustlers would move the cattle around, but not steal any. The group decided that the rustlers wanted to distract all the ranchers so they could steal the Henry's cattle. The reasoning was he hadn't lost any cattle yet and his ranch is closest to the cattle road, so we decided to set a trap."

"Adam, it was a prank," Jax said.

"Jacqueline, this was not a prank," Adam said harshly.

"So what did the rancher's want to do with the cattle rustlers?" Joe asked.

"Shoot them on sight. Luckily for all of us, Pa talked them out of that. They were supposed to use the guns to herd the rustlers to the Sherriff. So the rustlers would go to jail or hang." Adam said.

"We're twelve," Joe said starting to cry again.

"Joe, they didn't know it was a foolish act by two hardheaded and disobedient children," Adam said.

"So what do you think will happen?" Jax asked.

"Pa's going to give you the whipping of you lives, for starters," Adam said.

"Adam, Sherriff Coffee already tanned me the minute he walked out of Doc Martin's," Joe whined.

Adam laughed. Sherriff Coffee had to be extremely angry to do that. He couldn't remember one instance where a child in this town received a tanning from the Sherriff. He always left discipline of the children to their parents.

"It's not funny Adam. My backside really hurts," Joe complained.

"It's supposed to and you know it. Be thankful I've decided to leave your punishment to Pa," Adam chastised.

"Where's Pa?" Jax asked.

"I don't know, there was a big mess because of the stampede," Adam said.

"Will he come?" Joe asked with a shaking voice.

"Don't worry, he'll come. There is nothing in the word you can do that wouldn't make him come and get you. He loves you too much," Adam said. At that point the twins started sobbing again. Adam held them tight letting the fear pour out. Thanking god that they weren't hurt.

It took Gavin Johnson another hour to find Ben and was thankful Hoss was with him. He was sick of looking for Cartwrights.

"Ben, you need to get to town."

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Your children are the cattle rustlers and Jax was shot. It looked like a flesh wound."

Both Ben and Hoss jumped on their horses and rode hard into town.

Billy was still sitting outside.

"Jax's fine they're at the Sherriff's Office."

"Thank you," Hoss said.

The Sherriff stopped Ben before he walked back into the cells.

"Adam's with them."

"I NEED TO SEE THEM!" Ben bellowed.

"Calm down, they're fine."

"NOT WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!"

"Ben, calm down," Sherriff Coffee said. "There are a lot of things that need taken care of before you can perform your fatherly duty. Sit down and have a shot of whisky for your nerves."

"Roy, I have to see them and make sure they are ok," Ben said after two shots and a few minutes.

"Ok, let's go back there," Sherriff Coffee said.

"Pa's going to kill us," Jax said when she heard Sherriff Coffee walking him back.

"Pa isn't going to do anything tonight," Adam said.

"He just said," Jax said tears spilling.

Ben walked into the cell and saw his children hiding behind their brother. The only thing he could do at that moment was hug them.

"Oww, Pa my arm," Jax complained. Ben put his daughter down and like Adam thanked the heavens that they weren't dead.

"Pa, they shot at us," Joe asked.

"You were stealing their property," Ben said simply.

"We were playing a game," Jax said.

"Jacqueline, cattle rustling isn't a game," Ben said firmly emphasizing his point with a hard smack to her backside.

"Yes, sir," Jax said rubbing her backside thinking if he was going to tan them that hard, Adam was right this would be the tanning of their lives.

"Adam, stay here. I have to see about getting them out of this mess."

Ben walked out of their cell shaking his head. They really thought it was a game and he wondered if they would ever learn the difference. He walked out to the office and sat down. Sherriff Coffee poured him another drink.

"I swear those two are going to be the death of me," Ben downing the whisky.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. I have to keep the twins here, until we find out if anyone is going to press charges."

"Do you honestly think they will?"

"Ben I don't know. It's their right. If it helps, Adam can stay with them."

"Thank you. I'm not heading all the way back to the Ponderosa so you can find us at the hotel. Come on Hoss."

The minute Ben left, Sherriff Coffee walked into where the cells were and told Adam,

"Your father checked into the hotel. These two have to stay here. You can stay or go with your father."

"Adam, please don't leave," Jax pleaded.

"Don't' worry. I'm staying here," Adam said and added instantly, "I want you two to get in bed."

"I'm not tired," Joe said.

"Joseph, you are not going to argue with me tonight," Adam said swatting his brother's backside.

That was the only incentive they needed. Adam tucked them both in. Joe usually would have protested Adam's treating him like a baby, but tonight he just wanted the extra attention.

"Adam will you stay up until we fall asleep?" Jax asked sounding like the little girl he knew before he went to college.

"Sure, sis," Adam said.

The twins were sleeping after few minutes, exhaustion and fear overtaking any guilt they might have felt. Adam walked over to the next cell and went to sleep himself.

Way before he was ready to get up, Adam heard angry voices in the Sherriff's office. He looked over at the twins and realized they were still sleeping. He shut their cell and walked out to a group of angry ranchers.

"Look, you will all have your say," Sherriff Coffee said trying to calm the crowd down.

"Do you realize how much work those children have caused us?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"I do," Adam said. "I apologize on behalf of my family."

The angry group turned towards Adam,

"How didn't you know what they were doing?" Mr. Ryley said.

"Do you know everything that your children do?"

"YES."

"So you realize that less than five months ago your fifteen year old son dared my twelve year old sister to jump off a cliff almost killing her?" Adam snapped.

"No I didn't know about that, I knew she got hurt but I didn't realize Dennis was involved," Mr. Ryley said shocked.

"Look, I know they were wrong."

"WRONG! WRONG!" Many of the ranchers yelled.

"You are acting like they broke a window," Mr. Henry said. "My herd is all over the valley because of those two."

Adam counted to thirty before he could answer.

"I realize that Mr. Henry, but what do you want to happen? Send them to jail? Have them hang?"

Ben walked in to the Sherriff's Office as Adam finished his last statement. He realized Adam's temper and love of the twins were a deadly combination right now.

"Pa…" Adam said. Ben's glare told him not to say another word.

"Gentlemen, I promise any income and time lost due to my children will be paid in full," Ben said.

The ranchers looked at Ben, not even close to appeased.

"Your children need punishment and I'm not talking about a sound tanning," David Henry said.

"So you want to put them in jail?" Adam asked. Ben glared again at his son, but it didn't stop him. "They're twelve year old kids who did something stupid."

"Adam," Ben warned but realized Adam's jaw was set and wasn't going to listen. Adam's temper and stubbornness put Jax's to shame during these times. "Hoss, take your brother outside."

Hoss grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the office.

"Adam, be reasonable," Hoss said as Adam pulled against him.

"Hoss, I am not letting those angry men decide Jax and Little Joe's fate," Adam said harshly.

"Neither is Pa. Just calm down," Hoss said.

"I am not calming down Hoss and if you know what's good for you I'd let go of me," Adam growled.

"I'm not letting go of you," Hoss said.

Adam made good on his promised and punched his brother straight in the jaw. Hoss punched his brother back, but refused to let go. Adam returned the punch only to have Hoss punch him back still not letting go.

"Adam, give up," Hoss said.

"DAMN IT HOSS, LET ME GO!"

"ADAM, I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME JAX THROWS A FIT, I'M GONNA REMIND YOU OF THIS. SHE'LL KNOW YOU'RE JUST AS STUBBORN AND ORNERY AS SHE IS!" Hoss yelled, hoping to snap Adam out of his anger.

Adam calmed down immediately and said.

"It's been a long time since I've gotten that angry."

"Yeah and I'm glad," Hoss said rubbing his chin with his free hand.

"You better not tell her," Adam said smiling.

"Well, older brother the truth hurts," Hoss teased.

"The truth is they could've been killed. I swear those two don't have the sense god gave them."

"Adam, we shot at them," Hoss said, "what if it was one of us who hit Jax?"

"We weren't in range," Adam said, "Plus whoever shot them was looking for blood. The only reason they're still alive is because of how small they are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Some Answers:**

"I realize a tanning isn't the only thing my children should receive for this prank. So, what exactly do you suggest?" Ben asked trying to keep his temper in check.

The men honestly didn't know. They all knew Ben didn't allow his children to run ramped or get away with misbehavior as he had proved more than once, especially with the two children in question.

"Jax was shot and Joe watched his twin fall of her horse not knowing if she was dead or alive," Ben replied into the silence.

"Ben, we realize that your children actually didn't steal our cattle, but these actions are inexcusable and you know it," Gavin Johnson said. "How do we know that other children in this town won't get the same idea, unless we set a strong example now?"

"What I want to know is how did you children learn how to round up cattle in the first place?" David Henry asked.

"Whoever taught them didn't show' um much, they were terrible rustlers," Matthew Franklin added.

"I believe that there are a lot of questions that need answering today. I would like to find out more information before any kind of action is taken. I promise to keep you informed," Sherriff Coffee said.

The men walked out of the Sherriff's Office, not happy but appeased for the moment.

"I think it's time for Joseph and Jacqueline to join us," Sherriff Coffee said walking back to the cells.

Jax and Joe woke up when they heard Adam's outburst and were sitting together on a bed not wanting to face anyone yet.

"Let's go. You have a lot to answer for," Sherriff Coffee said.

"We have to go out there?" Jax asked.

"Yes."

"With all those people?" Joe asked.

"Most of the people have left, but the person you should worry about the most is still there," Sherriff Coffee said.

The Sherriff led them out of their cell and had them sit on two of his chairs.

"Hi, Pa," Joe said smiling. That smile was gone the moment he looked at his father. Both children decided they were not looking at anyone in the room until the interrogation was over. Both hoped they would get out of it unscathed, but doubted it would happen.

"What made you think you should do this?" Sherriff Coffee said.

"We thought it would be funny," Joe said honestly.

"Stealing people's property is funny?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"We didn't steal anyone's property, we moved it," Jax pleaded.

"Stealing is taking that doesn't belong to you. The cattle are not yours so you had not right to move them," Sherriff Coffee said.

"We move stuff around the Ponderosa all the time as a joke. Most of the time people think it's funny," Joe said.

"What happens when they don't think it's funny?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"It depends if we get caught or not," Jax said honestly but felt her father's eyes boring holes into her skull.

"When you are caught," Sherriff Coffee said.

"Extra chores or a tanning," Jax answered.

"When do people think it isn't funny?"

"They really need it or it's really important," Joe said.

"So what do you think cattle are to the ranchers?"

"We know they are important, that's why we made sure they wouldn't get hurt. The ranchers don't need them yet because it isn't time to take them to market and we knew it would be straightened out by then," Jax said.

"Who taught you how to wrangle cattle?" Sherriff Coffee asked harshly.

"We live on the Ponderosa, we have a lot of cattle," Jax said sarcastically. Ben had her out of the chair and delivered a hard swat before she knew what had happened.

"Jacqueline there was someone on your ranch who taught you how to move cattle. Who was that?"Sherriff Coffee said ignoring what conspired between Ben and his daughter.

"No one actually taught us. We watched Adam and asked questions," Jax said rubbing her backside. Pa swats were especially hard today.

Hoss glanced at Adam and smiled. Adam had finally fallen into one of their traps. He couldn't wait to needle his older brother about this.

Adam on the other hand turned red and vowed to strangle his youngest brother and sister the first chance he got. He didn't miss Hoss's smile and knew the minute they were along Hoss was going to tease him about it.

"Trial and error taught us everything else. Last night was harder because…" Joe stopped when Jax gave him a small push that was observed by every person in the room.

"Why was last night harder?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"We were fighting," Jax said quickly thinking about her promise to Adam, but felt this wasn't truly a lie.

"I think there's more to that Jacqueline," Sherriff Coffee said.

"No, sir," Jax said totally breaking her promise at that point, but Billy didn't need to get in trouble.

"Jacqueline, I have talked to numerous criminals in the past and I know you are not being entirely truthful. What aren't you telling me?" Sherriff Coffee asked sternly.

Jax refused to look or answer the Sherriff.

"Joseph?"

Joe refused to look or answer the Sherriff either.

"YOU WERE ASKED QUESTION FROM THE SHERRIFF AND WE EXPECT AN ANWSER," Ben bellowed.

"We answered, he just thinks there's something more to it," Jax said simply trying not to cower under her father's rage.

"JOSEPH WHAT DID YOU MEAN, LAST NIGHT WAS HARDER?"

"We were fighting, Pa," Jax said and knew from the look her father gave her that she should've keep her mouth shut. She was pulled out her chair to receive two more hard swats as he yelled,

"JOSEPH! NOT JACQUELINE."

"We were fighting," Joe said still looking down.

"How about I ask it another way, did you have help moving the cattle until last night?" Sherriff Coffee asked

The twins refused to look up or acknowledge the last question.

At that point Ben said menacingly,

"What is my policy on lying?"

"We're not lying Pa," Jax pleaded.

"There is more to it and I want to know the whole truth now!" Ben said firmly.

The twins just looked down again neither wanting to betray their friend.

"LOOK AT ME!" Ben bellowed.

They looked at their father. Ben knew his children were terrible liars especially if they had to look him in the eye.

"Were you alone on your other raids?" Ben asked.

Jax and Joe tried everything they could not to show any emotion that would betray Billy.

"I expect an answer," Ben demanded.

Jax tried to shake her head no, but stopped. If they answered at all Billy was doomed.

"Your silence tells me that someone else was on the raids with you," Ben said getting up. The moment their eyes were no long locked, Jax tried,

"No there wasn't."

Ben turned around and held his daughter in place making her look at him,

"Say that again."

"No there…" she didn't finish the statement because she knew he didn't believe her and the only thing she would gain at this point was a sore backside.

"Jacqueline?" He asked.

"Nothing," Jax said defeated.

"Be happy you didn't finish that nothing," Ben said getting up.

"Who was with you?" Sherriff Coffee continued with his interrogation.

The twins looked at the floor and were not going to say a word no matter what was done to them. There was silence for about a minute before Adam answered the question for them,

"Billy Martin," Adam said simply.

"Adam…" Jax started but was cut off by her father.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked.

"I caught Jax sneaking out of the window the night they were sick," Adam said and knew from his father's glare that he was going to have his ears blistered the moment they were alone. "She said she met Billy to cancel a prank."

"Is that true Jacqueline?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

Jax wasn't going to answer, because she didn't want to lie nor did she want to get Billy into trouble.

"I guess I should pay a visit to the Martin's," Sherriff Coffee said walking out of the office.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME JACQUELINE WAS SNEAKING OUT OF HER WINDOW!" Ben bellowed the moment the door was closed.

"Pa, I handled it," Adam said trying to calm his father down.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT OR WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"You're right," Adam said knowing this was partially his fault. He knew they snuck out the night before as well, and he kept that from their father. Maybe if he hadn't covered for them, none of this would have happened.

"HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN SNEAKIN OUT OF THEIR WINDOW!

"I've caught them a few times," Adam said knowing this was going to enrage his father further.

"ADAM STODDARD CARTWRIGHT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT KEEPING THINGS ABOUT MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I AM AT HOME OR NOT. I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING THEY DO WRONG. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, sir," Adam said glaring at the twins.

Sherriff Coffee, Dr Martin, and a terrified Billy Martin walked into the office at that point. Sherriff Coffee walked the three criminals back to their cells, so they could share what they knew so far with Dr. Martin. The second the door was shut, Jax said,

"Sorry Billy."

"It's ok. Guilt has been eating at me all night. I was about ready to turn myself in. I'm glad I didn't tell my Pa before the Sherriff got there. Sherriff Coffee had to hold my father back or he would have killed me on the spot," Billy said and added, "Joe, I'm sorry I didn't say anything yesterday when Sherriff Coffee was tanning you."

"I wouldn't have said anything either. He was blistering me good, no need to share that," Joe said smiling.

"How's your arm?" Billy asked.

"It still hurts, but not too bad," Jax said.

"So what do you think will happen to us, besides a tanning?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," Joe said but froze as they heard the door opening again. He was not ready to go back out there.

Sherriff Coffee walked in at that point and opened Joe and Jax's cell door.

"Jacqueline, Dr. Martin needs to check your wound."

"Can't we do that when he isn't fuming about our bringing Billy into this mess?" Jax asked.

Sherriff Coffee walked in and grabbed Jax's good arm.

"Really, I don't think this is a good idea," Jax protested refusing to move, earning her a sharp smack from the Sherriff.

"Oww."

Jax walked back into the room of angry men, wishing with all her might that she was safe and sound in her cell. Dr. Martin pointed to a chair and Jax sat down. He unbound the bandage and looked at the stitches.

"It' healing nicely, but I need to clean and sterilize it again," Dr. Martins said.

"YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE OF BILLY!" Jax cried scooting the chair away, so she could resist his treatment easier.

"No, I'm doing this because you were shot," Dr. Martin said harshly and when she didn't stop fighting he added, "Jacqueline, you're overreacting, it's only going to sting a bit. Nothing like last night, I promise."

She fought harder and tried to run when she saw her father walking across the room.

"Pa, please don't let him…" Ben picked up his daughter and held her still as Dr. Martin cleaned and dressed her wound ignoring her protests and cries.

"It wasn't that bad. You should be ashamed of yourself," Dr. Martin scolded.

"Get shot and see if you feel the same way," Jax snapped forgetting her father was still holding her until another sharp smack landed hard on her backside and she heard him growl,

"Apologize now."

"Sorry," Jax said without looking at her father or the doctor. She knew that wasn't an apology and her father was going to take stronger action any second so she asked,

"Can I go back to my cell now?"

"After you give both Dr. Martin and your father an appropriate apology," Sherriff Coffee said firmly. Jax glared at the Sherriff who added, "Young lady, I would suggest you follow my instructions."

Adam and Hoss tried not to laugh because they realized Jax preferred her jail cell thinking it would save her from their father's wrath.

"I am sorry, for my behavior. It was unacceptable and inexcusable," Jax conceded. The concession didn't stop Ben from delivering two hard smacks both lifting her off the ground.

"Now, may I go to my cell," Jax said through tears.

Sherriff Coffee led her back. The minute Sherriff Coffee walked away. She cried out of pure frustration.

"What happened out there?" Joe asked.

"It sounded like they were torturing you," Billy said.

"No, just cleaning my wound and hurting my pride," Jax said wiping tears away and rubbing her backside.

"Jax, it doesn't hurt that bad to clean your wound," Billy laughed.

"I know, but I was so scared and angry that it didn't matter," Jax said honestly.

"Why were you angry?" Billy asked.

"I just was," Jax said.

"She doesn't like being told what to do," Joe said.

"You're not any better. This whole thing is your fault. If you had listened to me last night we wouldn't be here right now," Jax said pushing him hard enough to fall off the bed, bringing the Sherriff back in,

"What happened?"

"I fell," Joe said trying with all his might not to glare at his sister.

"Did someone help you?"

"No sir," Joe lied.

The minute the Sherriff was gone Joe was back on the bed. Jax had turned around and refused to look at him or Billy.

"We need to stop fighting and start thinking," Billy told his friends.

"What is there to think about? There's no way out of this mess," Joe said.

"There's always a way. You two are the masters of getting out of trouble."

"Billy, even though I hate to admit this right now, Joe's right," Jax said.

"We only moved the cattle from four ranches and messed up one. Those should be the only ranchers we have to answer too," Billy said reasonably.

"Do you honestly think the other ranchers won't want their say?" Joe asked.

"Billy's right they shouldn't have a say. We weren't even planning on touching their cattle. So we should only answer for the ones we took. I also don't think we should be charged with stealing our cattle, because they belong to us."

"So how do we accomplish this?" Billy said.

"We have to go back out there," Jax said.

"Is now really the time?" Joe said.

"We can't wait forever," Jax said and without giving them a chance to argue she called, "Sherriff Coffee, we want to talk some more."

Sherriff Coffee walked into the cells and asked,

"What about?"

"Can we come out and say it, please?" Joe asked glaring at his twin.

Sherriff Coffee opened both cells out of pure curiosity. He knew whatever they said would be extremely interesting.

This time they had to stand. The seven men in the room stared at the three children. Tim, Billy's older brother had decided to join his father in the Sherriff's Office.

"We have decided to plead guilty, to moving cattle," Jax said.

"Keep going," Sherriff Coffee said.

"We shouldn't get in trouble for Mr. Henry's cattle or the cattle we moved off the Ponderosa," Billy said.

"What is your reasoning for that?"

"We didn't get to move any of the cattle on Mr. Henry's Ranch, plus Billy wasn't there. The cattle on the Ponderosa belong to us so we should be able to move them," Jax said refusing to look at her father and brothers during the last phrase. She was sure that they would disagree.

"What about the stampede you caused at the Henry Ranch?"

"How do we know for sure that it was us? It could have been the gunfire," Joe said reasonably.

"If you hadn't been there in the first place, there wouldn't have been any gunfire," Sherriff Coffee said having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"How do we know someone wouldn't have shot out of frustration or anger the entire night?" Jax said.

"Again, if you hadn't moved the first set of cattle no one would have been on those cliffs."

"Sherriff, if they hadn't jumped to conclusions at the Bucket of Blood no one would have been there," Billy said.

"They had no proof that there were cattle rustlers," Jax said.

"Nothing was stolen, just moved," Joe went on.

"How many times am I going to tell you, what you did was stealing."

"Ok, Sherriff, but we're not cattle rustlers. Cattle rustlers don't move cattle around. Cattle rustlers eat or sell cattle for profit. We moved them with no intention of eating them or selling them," Jax said.

Sherriff Coffee had to admit she had them there. "We'll keep this in mind," Sherriff Coffee said and escorted the children back to their cells.

Hoss, Adam and Tim had to walk out to keep from laughing. They knew their fathers wouldn't appreciate it.

"I really hate that Billy is learning all of Jax and Joe's persuasion techniques," Tim said smiling.

"Trust me, I know. Those two, especially Jax can make you see things their way more times than not. It's always better, not to let them talk before you punish them," Adam laughed.

"So, Adam, I thought you would never teach the twins something that they could use in one of their pranks," Hoss teased.

"What does he mean?" Tim asked smiling.

"Jax and Joe decided to pull a bunch of pranks on the ranch while our father was away. I tanned them and decided to keep them insight until Pa returned. You know sitting in a saddle after a tanning hurts, but I thought the boredom would hurt worse. They weren't allowed to move just watch. Well, the twins turned the punishment into a learning experience specifically for this prank. They asked me questions and I answered, I had no idea they were planning on moving cattle."

"Again, Billy really doesn't need to learn those tricks," Tim said.

"I really need to learn how to argue from you two. You had me believing we didn't do anything wrong," Billy said smiling.

"It takes time and a lot of tannings to get it just right," Joe teased.

"I hope they keep what we said in mind, if so we might just get out of this mess," Jax said.

"I don't think anything is going to stop our fathers from tanning us," Billy said.

"You're right, but at least we won't go to jail for cattle rustling. We weren't actually doing it," Joe said.

Adam said walked in a few minutes later caring their supper the three of them were smiling.

"You really don't think you talked yourself out of trouble, did you?" Adam asked.

"No we talked ourselves out of hanging or going to jail. We're not cattle rustlers," Jax said.

"Ok, I'll give you that. What you are is a group of children who do not have the sense that god gave them."

"Adam, I'm too tired for a boring lecture. Can you save it until this is over?" Jax said.

Both Billy and Joe laughed. Adam on the other hand opened her cell.

"Adam it was a joke," Jax said backing up.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE" Adam said pointing angrily around the jail cell they were in, "NOR THE TIME TO JOKE."

"Sorry, come on Adam give me a break," Jax said.

"Jacqueline, you don't deserve a break."

"So what is really the reason you're going to tan me because I made a joke, we got you in trouble for climbing out the window, or because you're mad about us conning you?" Jax spat losing her temper.

"I wasn't going to tan you at all, but your temper just bought you a good one," Adam said. Adam turned her over his knee and delivered probably the hardest spanking he had ever given her. He let her up and said,

"Jacqueline, you really need to start thinking before you speak. You were bound and determined to not to listen to anything I had to say. What I don't understand is why?"

Jax didn't answer she just laid on one of the beds and cried. Adam put Joe in the cell with Billy and sat on the bed across from Jax. He was happy that Pa or the Sherriff didn't come in when they realized Jax was getting a spanking.

Jax refused to look up long after she had stopped crying. She knew everyone was looking at her and Adam hadn't left yet.

"Jax, I really want to understand what you are thinking," Adam said and prayed it wouldn't be an impertinent retort. He had no desire to tan her again.

Jax kept her head in the pillow and thought of a retort, but decided against it. Her backside was on fire. Adam's hand was twice as hard today.

"Jacqueline, I'm talking to you."

She bit back another retort.

"I don't know," Jax said finally still refusing to turn over or take her face out the pillow.

"Jax," Adam said only to be cut off by his sister.

"Adam, I angry and scared right now and my only outlets are to joke, argue, or scream. I have to hold it together out there, so when I'm in here I don't think I should have to."

"Jax, you are in serious trouble right now, this is not a game or a prank. You are going to explain yourself to every person who you stole from and maybe more," Adam held up his hand knowing that she was going to argue the point, "You have to keep your temper under control during all of it. I know it's not easy, but you have to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. How about I let Joe and Billy do all of the talking?" Jax teased earning her a sharp smack from her brother.

"Jax, I'm not kidding."

"Ok, between you and Pa I'm never going to be able to sit again," Jax said tears forming again as she rubbed her backside. Only to have Adam grab her hand and deliver another sharp smack.

"What was that for?" Jax said.

"I told you this wasn't the time for jokes," Adam said.

"It does…" Jax stopped realizing Adam moving to strike again. She scrambled out of the way and begged, "Please don't spank me again. My bottom really hurts."

"Jacqueline, sit up," Adam said.

Jax did so and winced the moment her bottom touched the mattress.

"Jax if you have to think before you speak tomorrow. You are not going to have the last word. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Please don't use my backside anymore to prove your point. I'm not joking right now Adam, I am being completely honest," Jax said

"Alright," Adam laughed along with Billy and Joe.

Adam saw the fire growing in Jax's eyes and knew she was about to explode again. She hated it when people laughed at her.

"I wouldn't," Adam warned.

"How did you know I was going to say something?"

"Do you honestly believe that I don't know what sets you off? I knew you would get mad about my laughing at you. Usually, I let you face the consequences, but you asked me to spare your backside and I am."

"Why do you know and I don't?"

"Years of experience. I have a temper too in case you didn't know. Plus most of the time I am on the receiving end of your fiery retorts. You seem to have almost mastered them around Pa unless you're really angry or scared."

"Adam, will you be there when I have to face those people?" Jax asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes."

"Since, you know when I'm going to say something I shouldn't, could you stand next to me and squeeze my arm or something," Jax asked

Billy and Joe laughed again. Jax glared at them and was about to say something when Adam squeezed her arm.

"Like that?"

"Something like that," Jax said smiling at her big brother.

"I'll try. Joe, are you staying with Billy or Jax?"

"Billy, she's going to pound me when I get back in there," Joe said.

"Smart move, little brother," Adam said and walked back into the office.

The five men sitting there looked at him as he walked out. They knew something had happened in there.

"Take it your sister gave you some problems," Ben said.

"Her temper did," Adam said.

"I think the prisoners will be fine if you all go to the Bucket of Blood for a drink." Sherriff Coffee said.

"I could use one," Hoss said smiling.

"I think we all could. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Adam said.

"You're right, Roy, Paul, and I have devised a plan that will teach the children a lesson and will hopefully pacify the ranchers," Ben said. "We'll tell you about it over a beer."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Verdict:**

The men walked into the Bucket of Blood. Ben knew Adam wouldn't like the plan, because it would take control of the twin's fate out of the families' hands, but they were his children and it was his decision. His twenty-four year old son sometimes took his older brother roll too far. In fact there were times when Adam, felt he should make parental decisions for the twins when his advice wasn't asked for or needed. Ben felt this might be one of those times.

"So what's the plan?" Adam said.

"We are going to let the children plead their case to the rancher's and let them decide their fate," Ben said simply.

"Pa, we can't do that! What if they decide to send them to jail?"

"I can't see anyone suggesting that and if I'm wrong the verdict dictates a trial judge is called, then we'll worry," Ben said.

"Pa, you weren't there this morning. The rancher's were looking for blood, plus whoever shot Jax didn't listen to the plan last time."

"The plan is simple, the six families that were affected are going to decide the children's punishment and may have a hand in delivering it"

"Pa, I understand talking to Paul about this because Billy was a part of it. The four other ranchers have no business telling us what to do with the twins."

"Adam it's my decision. They have a hard lesson to learn; including going into a courthouse full of people, being asked questions from the families they hurt, and waiting for a verdict."

"Pa, I really think you are being a little hard on them."

"Adam, my decision is final," Ben said.

"Your decision is wrong," Adam said backed up making the chair flip over and stormed away.

"I'll go after him, Pa," Hoss said.

"No," Ben said.

"I see where your daughter gets her temper," Dr. Martin said.

Adam had to get away, so he walked down to the livery and saddled Sport. His father was crazy for doing this. He thought the ranchers would get a chance to ask questions, but never dreamed that they would get to determine the outcome or worse actually get to punish the twins. There is no way to know how the ranchers are going to react and there were too many variables to ensure their safety. So what could he do? He could talk to them again, but he thought he made an impact earlier. He could try talking to Pa again, but knew that was a waste of time. The last thought that went through his head was absolute madness, but he was thinking about giving into madness right now. He turned around and rode back towards town.

Hoss was sitting outside the livery waiting for his stubborn older brother.

"Adam, you need to apologize to Pa."

"Hoss what I need to do is break those kids out of jail," Adam said.

"Ok, Jax," Hoss said walking away.

"WHAT?"

"I said ok Jax because this exactly a plan she would come up with. You haven't been thinking right from the moment we learned Jax and Joe were the cattle rustlers. Adam, they were wrong," Hoss said harshly.

"I know they were wrong," Adam said.

"Then, why are you acting like a madman? You were completely disrespectful to Pa at the Bucket of Blood and you've been steeping out of bounds the past two days where the twins are concerned. They are not your children and it's not your decision."

"I'm just worried about them," Adam said.

"So am I, but do you honestly think Pa is going to let something bad happen to them?"

"No," Adam said defeated.

"Then stop letting your anger get the best of you."

"Did Pa say anything after I left?"

"Go ask him yourself. I'm going to get another drink. He's in the room," Hoss said.

Adam walked up the stairs; to be completely honest, he hadn't been this nervous to see his father since he was a kid and knew he had a good tanning coming. He hated this feeling and hated that he deserved feeling this way. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ben said.

Adam took a deep breath and walked into the room. He thought his father would start yelling the moment he was in the door but instead he was met by silence.

"Pa, I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted in public, but I stand by how I feel," Adam said.

"You don't believe you're wrong?"

"No sir," Adam said.

"Adam, do you honestly think that I would let something happen to Jax and Little Joe?"

"No sir, I just feel this is a family matter, not a ranching matter," Adam said.

"So if it would have been the Ryley or Franklin boys who did the same thing, you wouldn't want a say in what happened to them?"

"Those boys are almost men," Adam argued.

"It's no different Adam. You would want a say, so would I. It's only fair that we give the rancher's a chance."

"Are you taking what the kids said into account?"

"Yes, I agree they should only have to answer for all of the cattle they took including the ones off the Ponderosa. I also think they should have to answer for the stampede."

"Pa, we…"

"Adam, I'm not arguing the point with you."

"Yes, sir. Do you mind if I stay at the jail with them again?"

"No," Ben said and added, "Adam, I appreciate everything you do for your brother and sister. Out of courtesy I'm going to explain my thinking right now. Jax and Joe are taking too many risks with their lives. Everything that happens for the next few weeks should help them stop their foolishness. I'm also moving your sister into the room next to mine maybe that will persuade her not to sneak out of her window."

"Jax won't like that."

"I'm not worried right now what Jax likes or won't like. Adam, I also suggest you keep your opinions on my parenting techniques to yourself for a while. You are not their father and you will respect my decisions."

"Yes, sir," Adam said walking out of the room.

Adam walked back over to the jail. Joe and Billy were sleeping soundly. Jax on the other hand was looking out the window.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Adam scolded.

"Just not tired," Jax said.

"You're actually worried."

"I'd be an idiot not to be worried. Plus according to Hoss, my older brother ran off so that had me worried."

"Just needed to go for a ride. How's your arm?"

"Good, Dr. Martin cleaned it again before bed."

"Did you throw another fit?"

"No, he was right it didn't hurt."

"I think you need to go to sleep."

"That means morning will come."

"Jax, morning is coming to matter what."

"When you sleep it comes faster," Jax said.

"Morning arrives at the same time if you sleep or if you don't, "Adam chuckled.

"Why are you trying to argue with me? You know exactly what I meant by my last comment," Jax said sounding annoyed.

"You're right," Adam said smiling.

"Do you know what's in store for us? I hate not knowing."

"No. I also hate not knowing what's going to happen to the three of you."

"Adam," Joe said sitting up.

"Yeah Little Joe," Adam said.

"Is Pa angry or disappointed?"

"Sorry to say, he's both little buddy."

"How about my Pa," Billy said.

"Same. If it makes you feel any better, Tim doesn't like that you are learning persuasive techniques from the twins."

"It actually does," Billy said smiling.

"Ok, three twelve year olds have a long long day ahead of them. So you need to get some rest. Just know whatever happens tomorrow you are not alone. You're families are behind you," Adam said.

"Just so Pa isn't within striking distance," Jax joked and remembered the moment Adam was opening her cell that she wasn't allowed to joke, "Adam, I'm sorry please…"

Adam walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. He looked at Joe to see if he wanted one but a look of absolute horror on Joe's face told him the answer. Joe didn't want his friend to see he still liked to hug.

"Go to sleep," Adam said firmly trying not to smile.

"Are you staying?" Jax asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Jax said as she laid down and rolled over trusting her brother would stay.

Like Jax predicted the morning came way too soon for anybody's taste. The only good thing about the morning was Hop Sing brought the children breakfast,

"Bad children. Hop Sing worry."

"Sorry Hop Sing," Joe said. "Jax likes to get me in trouble."

"Number three son trouble without sister."

"Tell him Hop Sing," Jax said smiling.

"Number one daughter trouble without brother. Together trouble trouble trouble."

"Thanks for breakfast," Jax said smiling.

"Hopefully we'll be home for supper," Joe said.

"You not want sit you get home," Hop Sing said.

"Probably," Jax agreed.

"Not probably, Jacqueline," Ben said.

"Morning Pa," Jax said.

"Good Morning," Ben said giving both of his children hugs.

"Are they ready?" Sherriff Coffee said.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"The courthouse," Sherriff Coffee said simply.

"We could really go to jail?" Jax asked tears forming.

"Yes," Sherriff Coffee said not moved by the tears.

The three children were led across down the street towards the courthouse. Almost no one was walking around the town. To no one's surprise the entire town was there to see what was going to happen. The three children almost died of embarrassment as they were lead though the packed courthouse.

The mummer in the courthouse died the minute Jax, Joe, and Billy were taken to the front of the room.

"Where's the judge?" Jax whispered.

"Not here. We are having a pure jury trial," Sherriff Coffee said, "I'll overlook everything."

"You have to have a judge. That's the rules," Jax said.

"Do you follow the rules?"

"No, but you're adults, you're supposed to follow them."

"Not today. Go sit down," Sherriff Coffee said pointing to the chairs in the front of the courthouse.

Howard Davis, Matthew Franklin, Gavin Johnson, and David Henry were sitting near them, Ben Cartwright and Dr. Paul Martin joined them sitting on the empty seats. Each man looked like the children's personal Grim Reaper. The crowd not longer seemed to matter.

Jax looked back and begged Adam with her eyes to come up there, but his father's glare told him that he shouldn't. He decided to overstep his bounds again and walked up to sit with the twins. Tim followed wanting to be near Billy. The two men took chairs behind the children to give them their support. Adam knew his father would have a lot to say the moment they were alone, most of which he wouldn't want to hear.

"Jacqueline Cartwright, Joseph Cartwright, and William Martin you have been charged with cattle rustling. How do you plead?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"Not guilty to cattle rustling. We had no intention of selling the cattle or eating the cattle. So we are not cattle rustlers," Jax answered with a shaky voice.

"So what do you think you did?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

"Moved cattle," Joe said simply.

"You did more than move cattle young man," Gavin Johnson said harshly.

"No sir, we only moved cattle," Billy said.

"How about the stampede you caused on my ranch?" David Henry asked.

"We may not have started it," Jax said.

"You're wrong young lady. You caused my cattle to stampede and I will not accept any answer but that," David Henry said harshly.

Adam grabbed Jax's arm at that point. She looked back and sat down. Joe tried,

"Sir, if the stampede was out fault, it was not intentional."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN NEAR MY CATTLE," David Henry said losing his temper.

"You're right," Billy conceded.

"We meant this as a prank and had no idea it would end this way," Jax said honestly.

"What in the world would make you think it would be funny to move cattle?" Matthew Franklin asked.

"Now it doesn't seem funny," Billy said.

"Why did you think it would be funny before you got caught?" Matthew Franklin asked.

"Just the confusion behind it," Jax said honestly.

"Is it easy working on a ranch?" Mr. Davis asked.

"No sir," They all said.

"So you thought it would be funny to add work to people who have more than enough to do?" Ben asked the children. Jax and Joe looked at their father in shock; they couldn't believe he was questioning them along with the other ranchers. He would punish them at home, why was he getting involved now?

"No, sir," the three children said quickly.

"So what should happen to you?" Ben asked.

"Pa," Jax pleaded she hated when he asked that question.

"I would like an answer," Ben said.

The three children squirmed in their chairs. Who would want to admit they deserved a tanning in front of the entire town?

"That's not our decision," Jax tried.

"But you should know what to expect," Ben said.

"We know what to expect," Joe said defeated.

"We are very sorry," Jax said.

"We will never do something like this again," Billy said.

"We would like to fix everything we broke," Joe added.

"Are there anymore questions?" Sherriff Coffee asked.

The six men looked at each other and shook their heads no

"I will take the prisoner's back to jail. Please let me know what you decided," Sherriff Coffee said.

Sherriff Coffee stood the children up and Jax grabbed onto Adam's hand refusing to let him stay. Tim followed as well. Sherriff Coffee put the children back in their cells and allowed their older brother's to stay with them.

"What are they going to do Adam?" Jax asked the minute they were alone.

"I don't know," Adam said.

"They didn't look happy or satisfied with your answers," Tim said warned.

"Do you think we are going to go to jail?" Billy asked his older brother.

"I'm not going to allow it and neither is Pa," Tim answered hugging his little brother.

"So did you talk about it last night?" Billy asked.

"No we talked about how unhappy you're going to be for the next few months," Tim answered.

"Thanks Tim. That makes me feel better," Billy said rolling his eyes.

"Always aiming to please," Tim joked.

"Adam, what about Pa?" Jax said.

"He won't let you go to jail and you're going to be unhappy for a few months as well," Adam said.

"Adam, Hoss said you were mad yesterday. Why?" Joe asked.

"It's between Pa and me."

"So you're in trouble too?" Jax asked concerned.

"Jax you need to worry about you, not me."

They had to wait almost three hours before someone told them what was going to happen. Finally the six men walked into the Sherriff's Office. Sherriff Coffee opened the cell and led the three children out. He read the verdict to the trembling children,

"I have asked Miss Jones for her paddle. Each one of you will receive five swats from Mr. Davis, Mr. Henry, Mr. Franklin, and Mr. Johnson. You will then be allowed to go home and receive whatever punishment your parents deem necessary. You will also have to work for ten hours on each of the ranches."

The children paled at this news. Twenty swats with a paddle, plus punishment at home. This was going to be awful. Ben took his daughter out of the room for a minute,

"Petticoats off," He said. He walked her back out. Joe knew what had happened, and was happy that Pa didn't embarrass her.

"Mr. Davis you may have the honors first," Sherriff Coffee said handing him the paddle. The children each had to take a turn bending over the desk to receive their punishment.

Mr. Davis did not hold back on his swats by the time he was finished the three children were sobbing and they still had fifteen swats to go. By the time it was finally over the three of them could barely breathe they were crying so hard.

Ben walked his daughter back into the cell and had her put her petticoats back on. Ben also decided that it was too late to take his family home. Instead he got another room at the hotel and walked his family over there.

He didn't say a word to the twins he just put them to bed. They were still sobbing from the tanning the other ranchers gave them.

Adam went into to his hotel room. It was so hard watching and allowing those men to punish his brother and sister. The sounds from the paddle and the kids told Adam this was probably the worst tanning they had ever experienced and they still had Pa to deal with. He had never felt so sorry for them in his life.

That is when the door to his room opened and his father was standing in the doorway. He knew he was wrong and deserved his father's anger, but dreaded the confrontation.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm hungry," Ben said.

"Ok," Adam said.

Ben and Adam went downstairs together. Hoss was already sitting at the table. He was hoping supper wasn't too awkward. Adam was upset with Pa and Pa was angry at Adam. Supper started in silence. Everyone was exhausted.

"Thank you for going up there with them," Ben said.

"I thought you were angry because I overstepped my bounds again," Adam said.

"At the courthouse I was livid and I was going to blister more than your ears," Ben said smiling.

"What changed your mind?"

"They needed someone up there. That's the only thing I would change in the decisions I have made the last few days. You have been their support during this time and I want to thank you, but Adam you have to face the fact that I am their father."

"I know that, Pa. I think all of our emotions have been a little high for the past three days. Since, I heard Jax was shot, my mind has been running in circles."

"Mine two. Those two seem bound and determined to get in life threatening situations. First San Francisco, Jax jumping of the cliff, and now this. I am hoping something will get through those thick skulls."

"Pa, if I had taken that tanning from those four men today, I would be the perfect child for at least a year," Hoss said. "Just listening to it hurt my backside. Are you still going to tan them?"

'Yes," Ben said simply.

"Tomorrow?" Hoss asked with genuine concern.

"I haven't decided yet," Ben said.

Hoss was right; the children experienced probably one of the worst tannings of their lives today. He knew the men were going to be hard on the children. He also knew they had a right to punish them. That was what had taken so long to decide. David Henry wanted fifteen swats and the rest wanted ten. Paul and Ben were not allowing that to happen to their children. They only wanted the men to get two swats each. They finally conceded to the five swats each. They also wanted to use their belts or a switch. Finally, Paul suggested the paddle saying it would be the most appropriate for Jax. The men reluctantly agreed, feeling a paddle hurt just a little more than a hand. The next argument was about how long the children would work on each ranch. Many of them wanted the children to stay there for a week. Again, the fact Jax was a girl helped persuade the men that it wasn't appropriate.

"Are you going to make them ride their horses home?" Hoss asked.

"No, you can go and get the buckboard," Ben said.

While the rest of the family were eating supper Jax and Joe waited dreading the moment the hotel door opened.

"Joe, do you think Pa is going to tan us tonight?"

"I hope not."

"I say we make sure not to say or do anything wrong until this is over. Maybe he'll take pity on us. Those men probably just gave us the tanning of our lives. I have never been in so much pain in my life. The gunshot wound is noting to how my backside feels right now."

"Well at least I know getting shot would hurt this much," Joe said laughing.

"You know he's going to ask us what we were thinking. So what were we thinking?"

"We weren't like always we were looking for something that would be exciting and fun. It was fun until we got caught. Jax, when I heard you scream after you were shot I prayed and told God that I wouldn't get you in trouble ever again, if you were ok."

"I'm glad God knows that you don't get me in trouble." Jax said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"Joe, I didn't have to go with you. I could've stayed home or I could've stopped you. I made a choice to go. Now I'm mad at you because if you had listened to me, I wouldn't be in such pain right now and waiting for more damage to be inflicted on my poor backside. I swear between Pa's swats, Adam's tanning, and the tanning we just received I don't have much hide left back there."

"Me neither. Sherriff Coffee did a number on me. I swear Pa and Adam must hold back when they tan us. Sherriff Coffee's and the rancher's tannings were ten times worse than anything I've ever received at home."

"Do you think Pa will hold back this time?"

"I hope so, but I doubt it," Joe said.

"I don't want to be awake when he gets back, so let's try to fall asleep."

"Ok. I'm too worried to actually fall asleep though."

"Me, too."

After supper Ben walked into the room he was sharing with the twins, he noticed they were both awake, but were feigning sleep. He walked over and hugged both of them.

"Sit up," Ben said.

The both did and decided to lay back down because it hurt too much.

"Sit up," Ben said again.

This time they forced themselves up. If sitting on a bed was this painful they had no idea what riding home was going to be like.

"Pa, can we walk home tomorrow?" Joe asked, making Ben smile.

"You're brother is getting the buckboard." Ben saw the absolute relief on his children's faces.

"Thank you." They both said.

"What were you thinking?" Ben asked.

"That it was a big joke and people would think it was funny," Jax said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Joe said.

"Did you think it was going to be dangerous?"

"Not really, we weren't really stealing anything," Jax said and saw her father's eyes narrow and added quickly, "We know that we were stealing now."

"Pa, we are never going to touch other people's cattle without permission again. So please don't tan us," Joe begged.

"Joseph, I am not tanning you tonight and when I do tan you it's not because of the cattle."

"Why else would we get tanned?" Jax asked.

"Putting yourselves into another dangerous situation."

He couldn't believe the puzzled look on both of his children's faces.

"You agree that moving the cattle was dangerous," Ben said.

"Yes or Jax wouldn't have gotten shot," Joe said.

"Moving cattle in itself was dangerous. Are you allowed near the cattle at home?"

"No sir," they both said.

"Why?"

"You don't think we're ready," Joe said.

"Why?" Ben said, hating this game, but knowing the twins it was the only way to an answer.

"Adam said because they were dangerous," Jax said.

"Do you think they are dangerous?"

"No, they were like big slow dogs," Joe said honestly.

Ben ran his hand down his face trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He had no idea how to prove that what they were doing was dangerous. They were going to keep doing dangerous things because they really believed they were invincible.

"Pa, did we say something wrong?" Jax asked.

"Why did you get tanned for going to San Francisco?"

"We disobeyed you," they both said.

"Why did you get tanned for jumping off Dead Man's Cliff, Jax?"

"Because I disobeyed you," Jax said.

"Could part of those tannings be due to the danger involved?"

"I guess," Jax said.

"When I tan you for this stunt it is because of the danger you put yourself in, not only from the ranchers but from the cattle. Hopefully, when I am finished you will think about the dangers along with what you've done wrong," Ben said.

"Yes sir."

"I need to go downstairs for a little while. I need to talk to your brothers. I expect you both asleep when I come back."

"Yes sir."

The moment the door was shut Jax looked at Joe and said,

"We just made things worse and I don't even know why."

"I know, we weren't hurt moving the cattle and if the ranchers hadn't set up the trap you wouldn't have been shot."

"Why is he always talking about how dangerous things are?"

Adam walked in at that point. Ben had walked into his room frustrated beyond belief with the twins and asked Adam to see if they would listen to him.

"Because they are dangerous," Adam said.

"Adam, we weren't hurt moving the cattle," Jax said.

"You could have been hurt or killed. People are trampled by cattle all the time."

"But we weren't," Joe said. "So why should we be punished if we weren't hurt?"

"You were lucky," Adam said.

"We're lucky a lot. You tell us that every time we do something that you think is dangerous," Jax said.

"How many of your classmates would do half of the things you two do?"

"None, they're too afraid," Jax said.

"What are they afraid of?"

"Getting in trouble," Joe said.

"Not of getting hurt?"

"Maybe, but mostly getting in trouble," Jax said.

"I think it's opposite Jax," Adam said.

"Billy didn't think it this was dangerous," Joe said.

"Billy wanted an adventure. Tim was telling me how hard his parents are pushing him with his studies. Billy doesn't want to be a doctor. He wants to be a rancher. I remember when they did that to Tim, he went just as wild. That is the only reason Billy wasn't the voice of reason this time."

"So, if we admit it was dangerous, we won't get tanned?" Jax asked with a slight gleam in her eye.

"Jacqueline, if I didn't think it was pushing the bounds of brutality, you would be over my knee right now," Adam scolded.

"Sorry Adam."

"Pa is going to give you the tanning of your lives the minute he thinks you're ready. Not because of moving the cattle or disobeying him, but because of how indifferent you are about life."

"We care about life," Joe argued.

"You think you're invincible and you're not. Yes, you are lucky most of the time, but life is a gift and you two play with fire way too often. Luckily you didn't get burned by the cattle or the ranchers, but Pa's belt is going to let you feel a percentage of what could have happened."

"Why did he bring up San Francisco and Dead Man's Cliff?" Jax asked.

"Those are times that you played with fire."

"We must carry around large buckets of water. We don't get burned very often," Jax joked.

"Jax, I owe you two hard swats and you'll get them when you least expect it," Adam warned.

"Thank for not giving them to me now," Jax said honestly.

"Jax come here, I need to clean your wound and then you both need to get some sleep," Adam said.

Jax winched as he cleaned her wound and hugged him when he finished. He tucked them both in. Joe complained a little but not much.

They went home the next morning.

"I am so ready for my own bed," Jax said walking up to her room. "Pa where's my bed?"

"In the room next to mine," Ben said.

"Why?" Jax said.

"So you won't sneak out of your window anymore."

"Pa, I don't want to move rooms. That's been my room from the day I was born. Please, I won't climb out anymore," Jax begged.

"It's a consequence of your actions."

"Pa, please," Jax begged.

"Jacqueline this isn't a matter for debate."

Jax ran into her new room and slammed the door behind her. Ben shook his head and walked back downstairs. Joe was in her new room the next second. Jax was lying on her bed crying.

"It's bigger," Joe said smiling.

"I know, but it's not my room."

"It will be," Joe said, "Look Hop Sing put flowers in her for you and he put everything together just like it was in your old room."

"Their beautiful and I will say thank you to Hop Sing."

"I thought we were going to be on our best behavior until Pa tans us."

"How would you feel if Pa moved you out of your bedroom without saying a thing?"

"I would be angry."

"So don't complain about my behavior."

"Ok," Joe said and walked out of the room.

"Didn't hear anything break, so I guess she's ok," Adam joked.

"You could have told Pa, I was sneaking out too," Joe said.

"I know, but decided to give you a break."

"Thank you, I guess. Just to let you know you are back in her bad books," Joe said smiling.

"As, I am on most days," Adam smiled.

"I think this one will take a while to get out of," Joe said.

"Should I visit?"

"You might get something thrown at you. So enter at your own risk," Joe said running back to his room.

"Hey sis," Adam said.

"Adam, I'm not talking to you," Jax said.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Trying not to be rude," Jax said scowling.

"Good thinking. It's bigger," Adam said.

Jax turned away from her brother.

"Jax, I didn't know Pa was going to move your room."

"Well he did," Jax said.

"It's because you snuck out of your window, not because I told on you."

"I know that Adam, but I'm still mad at you. So will you please leave?"

"Ok, supper's almost ready."

Adam walked out and saw Hoss outside her room.

"She ok?"

"Yeah, just mad," Adam said walking out as Hoss walked in.

"It's bigger," Hoss said and Jax finally laughed.

"You know if all of my brothers hadn't all told me I wouldn't have noticed."

"You know that's why I'm here, to point out the obvious."

"Thanks, Hoss."

"So do you kinda like it?"

"I guess, I like that's it's bigger," Jax said.

"You're also closer to me," Hoss said.

"Good, I can hear you snoring," Jax teased.

"Hop Sing needs help setting the table," Hoss said, "and Pa needs an apology for your slamming the door."

"Ok Hoss," Jax said hugging her brother.

After three days at home, Ben felt they were ready for his lesson. The twins were going to feel just how important he thought their lives were and he was going to drive that message home until he was sure they would think twice before placing their lives in danger again.

The moment they were in the barn Ben had them sit on a bale of hay.

"First you were wrong for stealing the cattle, second you were wrong for putting your lives in danger. You're lives are precious and you are taking too many chances with them, so from now on if you do something that puts your lives at risk you will have two tannings; one for the disobedience and the other a few days later to help you remember not to put yourselves in danger. I promise the second one will be harder than the first, as you are going to learn right now."

Ben had did not hold back as he gave the twins the whipping of their lives. The paddle tanning in town was nothing compared to this one.

The weeks working on the other ranches were miserable. Every one of the ranchers gave them the worst chores imaginable and were quick to criticize. Joe pushed Jax on most days to make sure she kept her temper. Pa had promised if they misbehaved, they wouldn't want to sit for a few days.

The only positive note was the three of them were together. While working on the ranch most of the ranchers wouldn't let them talk, but they always met on the road so they could.

"Pa, thrashed me so bad he made me wish that I was getting tanned by all of those men again," Billy said smiling. "Tim was right about the miserable part. I have to sit in my room or in the office studying. The only time I see the light of day is when I have to come out and work on the ranches. Not that their grateful for the help"

"Our Pa didn't hold back either. I 'm glad they gave us two weeks before we had to ride out here. My backside still hurts," Joe said.

"So what are we going to do next?" Jax said. Both boys smiled mischievously at her.

"No idea, but we have to make sure that we're not caught," Billy said laughing.

"More planning is a must," Joe said.

"And nothing too dangerous, just fun," Jax added.

The three of them rode home without another word.


End file.
